Walt Disney's Fantasmic High School of the Arts
by MickeyandMinnieM
Summary: What happens when everybody's favorite Disney characters go to a high school designed especially for them? A school where anything and everything is possible if you just believe. Join us as we wish upon a star and make a couple of dreams come true.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: **We in no way own any charaters, but we wish that we did. This is a story written by not only one, but two authors (Which explains the Mickey and Minnie parts of our name) so if it comes out sounding like more than one person is writing than that would be the reason why. This story will feature characters from Mickey and friends, Cinderella, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the** **Beast, T****he Princess and the Frog, Sleeping Beauty, Tangled, Aladdin, Mulan, Pochantas, Peter Pan, 101 Dalmations, Lady and the Tramp, Pinnochio, Mary Poppins, the Emperor's New Groove, Alice in Wonderland, Winnie the Pooh, The Lion King, Tarzan, Toy Story, and Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs. A few things we should warn you about is that the majority of the characters are based on the movies. Except one storyline which will be Snow White's. In our version Snow isn't so kind.. Also in our version the evil queen just wants to be a good mother. If you aren't comfortable with this then we apologize, but neither of us really like Snow White.. This story will most likely be updated regularly, unless a major event occurs. We hope that you all enjoy the story! :)**

Minnie Mouse

I step out of the shower as I finally hear the clock tower in the middle of the town ring six chimes, I beat my alarm clock again! Every day I try to get up before that clock. I grin to myself as I dry off and get dressed. I couldn't help, but be excited. It was my 82nd year of being the vice principal at Walt Disney's Fantasmic High School of the Arts. Every year we get more and more students and every year there seems to be more magic. Especially since our principal is the one and only Mickey Mouse. He has been there ever since I have, he began the private high school with Walt Disney.

Mickey is an amazing mouse. He knows the school like the back of his glove. I straighten my signature bow, grab a quick breakfast and my planner, and head out the door. Too bad he doesn't realize my futile attempts of flirting with him, I believe that is what the kid's call it these days. I think he likes me as well.

When I arrive to the school I can't help, but smile and walk into my office to begin my day. I grinned silently to myself as I heard Mickey run passed my room and into his office, running late as usual. One thing could be said about Mr. Mouse is that he is always barely on time and he always forgot something. Compared to my neat organization and obsession of being early this usually makes us a good pair to work together.

"Minnie," Mickey stopped by my door, his tie on backwards and his face covered in crumbs from what appeared to be a last minute breakfast, "Do you know where the-"

I try to hold back a laugh as I look at his appearance that described the pandemonium of his morning, "The files for this year's student body is on your desk. Right next to your computer in the brown folder. I had Daisy put it there yesterday so you would know exactly where it was."

"Thanks, you always have my tail." Mickey smiled shyly at me, "I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yes, of course." Before he could walk out I added, "Mickey your tie is on backwards and there are crumbs all over your face."

He looked down in surprise and found that I had been right. He quickly took his tie off and tried to tie it again, continuing his unsuccessful attempts.

I sighed teasingly and walked over to him, "Let me do it for you. You'd think by 82 years you'd have it by now." I eased the tie onto him and tightened it to fit his neck. I couldn't help, but notice the blush that was on his face reaching all the way to the top of his ears. "I better get that mess off of your face as well. We can't have our principal looking like one of the freshman now, can we?" I grabbed a tissue out of the box that sat on my desk and gently wiped the leftovers away.

"Thanks," Mickey said. We stood there in comfortable silence for a moment until Daisy ran in with a list of things that had to be done right away. "I should probably be going." He started to walk out of the room until he stumbled on the trash can.

I held back a giggle and smiled at him as he stood up.

"I'll see ya real soon." Mickey said as he walked out of the room.

Man, do I have it bad, as the kids would say it these days.

Cinderella

"Chime Chime."

"I hear you! Come on, get up you say! Even that clock orders me around!" I said to my mice and bird friends. They seem to be the only ones who truly understand me. Often any person who seem to want to be my friend at one point would later start to ignore me because they didn't like my stepsisters.

No doubt that I'll be ignored now, since I will be going to school with princes and princesses. I could only think that if my friend Belle was here, it would have been all worth it. Belle was my only friend in France. We had bonded for both being found odd by our peers. She taught me how to read, a habit forbidden by my stepmother, and in return I taught her how to sow. Sadly her father decided a city was no place for a young lady to grow up and so moved her to a poor provincial town. We did try sending letters but, once my stepmother had discovered them she would burn them when they reached the house. Belle's letters.

A year after Belle moved we moved to Disneyland since they had the only school my stepsisters wanted to go to.

This morning I started my routine by feeding my stepmother's cat Lucifer, as always, then fed Bruno, my childhood pet, who had to stay in the the barn for chasing Lucifer around. However, I didn't try to stop him. I came back into the house and began to make my family's breakfast. As this happened my family started their morning habits, yelling my name. "Cinderella!"

In just a few hours I would be out of here, thank goodness!

Belle

"Beep, Beep, Beep!" I didn't know whether to groan or to smile at the arrival of the clings of the clock tower. Good thing about this town is that I will never need to buy an alarm clock.

I have always loved school, but starting at a new place was always a little nerve wracking. Who wouldn't be a little nervous after receiving an acceptance from a school that contained living proof of the things only known as fiction in my stories. I will be attending classes with princes, princesses, witches, warlocks, talking animals, and more.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and scrambled out of bed to get ready for school. I had stayed up the night before reading a book about far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, and a prince in disguise. It was my technique when I was nervous or excited to pick up a book and read. I have always loved reading.

I hurried downstairs before my father had the chance, knowing him he would try to make me a surprise breakfast "to ease the burden of the day" as he put it last night when he tried to make dinner and ended up burning the bagguettes.

I sighed, my papa had been very disappointed in himself, but he tried his best and that is all that matters. I flip the switch to the kitchen light and started to make batter for crepes. My papa prefers crepes to pancakes, it might make his day easier. Not only am I going to one of the most prestigious schools in this country, but his talent of inventing has had a break through and he is planning on presenting his invention to several different companies. This move from our small provincial town to this big city has certainly been beneficial for the both of us. In my old town I was considered, well, odd. I'm quiet because the main street gossip isn't important to me, I can live out of the stories in my books. I'd rather be fighting off a dragon than hearing what girl is superficially pining over what guy or what color of nail polish looks best.

I smile as I hear Papa coming downstairs from his room, trying to be quiet in doing so. He was startled as he saw me already at the griddle, spatula in hand. He sheepishly grinned, "I was going to do that."

"It's no matter to me. I'm fine with cooking." I flip one of the crepes over and the rest follow in suit.

Papa opened the fridge and took out the grape juice, setting it on the table along with the syrup and butter. He opened the freezer and threw some sausage into the microwave, "How long have you been up?"

"Only a few minutes before you woke up," I stated as I flipped the crepes onto a plate and carried it over to the table that held the rest of the food.

Papa followed closely behind with the sausages. "Excited for your first day of school? I'm sure you'll make some new friends, maybe even meet a boy?"

I almost choked on my juice as I met his gaze with confusion, "What are you talking about Papa?"

"Uhh," My father looked down at his crepes, "Well you know meet some friends."

"What was this about meeting a boy?" I continue to watch him as he finally quit playing with his food and looked up at me.

"Well not right away of course, but you know if you wanted to you could have any prince in this land. Of course I'd have to approve of him first and-," my father's voice quickened as he spoke his sentences getting jumbled around. "What I'm trying to say is remember I did say that this invention will be the start of a new life for us and that it will." He glanced over at the time, "Oh you must hurry Belle, school will start in forty-five minutes."

I took my plate over to the sink and washed it off trying to forget the previous conversation. I grabbed my book bag and a book and ran out the door to my horse Phillipe to go to school.

Tiana

"Home!" I was so happy to be home finally, as I had been working nights at the diner for extra money. I put my money in my tenth tip jar and flopped down on my bed.

"Chime, Chime!"

I quickly hopped out of bed and got ready for school. As I reached for my school dress I noticed the picture of Daddy in front of the tip jar. I loved Daddy. He had worked hard all of his life to get a restaurant, one that he and I could run. Before he was called out to war, he promised that we would have our restaurant. He never came back home though. Daddy was in a better place now.

I was determined however to show him that I was still working on our dream. I would show him that I could get a good education and have our restaurant, it would happen! It had to.

"I love you daddy" I said to the picture and headed out the door to the bus stop.

The Evil Queen

I hear the chimes of the clock go off and look up to my step-daughter's room from the kitchen as I continue making breakfast. She is still not awake. I honestly feel bad for the girl, her mother died giving birth to her and her father died a few years after marrying me, but my little Snow White is convinced that I am an evil witch and caused their deaths. All I want is what is best for her.

I can hear her stumble out of her room and straight into the bathroom to cake her face with makeup. Snow is a beautiful girl I don't understand why she feels the need to hide herself away from her friends. Knowing Snow she would be in there until her friends come to pick her up for school.

I put all my time and effort into getting her into an academic school and all she can care about is who will be the 'fairest of them all'. Fairest of them all is a competition at her school. The fairest of them all is a crowning that occurs the night of the ball. I guess at a regular school it would be considered homecoming queen.

I can't help, but feel that the way Snow acts could be my fault. I was the fairest of them all when I went to that school and ever since my husband passed away, she has always strived to show me up and beat me at everything. I just don't understand how to get her to care for me back. She's convinced that I'm trying to replace her mother, but how do I show her that I will never try to do that? When I first married her father Snow was a quiet and very kind little girl who everyone adored. Now I can't help, but be dreaded by her presence.

I'm hoping it will change this year. I'm going to try even harder to win her affections, if that's even possible. I smile to myself as I pick up a small gift that I was planning on giving her for her senior year at Walt Disney's Fantasmic High School of the Arts. It wasn't much, just a small mirror that she could hang in her locker. The difference between this mirror and any other mirror is that it is enchanted and able to talk to her and help her when I can't be there for her. It was passed down from my grandmother, to my mother, and then down to me. I am lucky enough to have Snow and now will pass it down to her as my daughter. I know that stepmothers don't have the best reputation, but I'll always try my best. I am firm, but loving. I never make her get on her knees and scrub every floor in this house like I've heard of one mother doing.

A honk is heard from outside the house and Snow runs down the steps and almost out the door before I stop her. "Wait, you need to eat something for breakfast!" I grab an apple and notice her backpack sitting on the kitchen table. I throw my surprise in it and take it to her as well. "You also almost forgot your backpack." I hand her both items for her just to sneer at me.

"I don't need your help, mother." She put her backpack on and glared at the apple as she walked out the door. Last minute, before she got into her friend's car she threw the apple at the house, or "dark castle" as she liked to call it.

"Snow!" I tried to reprehend her, but she just laughed.

"Knowing you stepmother, you probably poisoned it!" With that she urged her friend to quickly leave.

"Have a nice day of school." I mumbled and picked up the bruised fruit. Why would I ever try to poison my daughter?

Magic Mirror

*flashback*

"I want you to tell Snow White whatever she wishes to hear," said Regina, the queen. "I hope this will help her at school."

"Yes, your majesty. I will do what you bid me to do," I thought back to when I had been just a locker mirror for Regina, we had grown into much better friends since those days.

*end of flashback*

"Mirror mirror in my hand, who's the fairest in the land?" asked Snow White.

"You, of course, my majesty. No one is more fair then thee." I knew from that point on that this would be a long year.

Ariel

" Ariel! You need to get your head out of the air and back in the water, where it belongs!" Sebastian's words echoed in my head as I heard the clock tower on the shore chiming. I waited and counted the rings.

1..2..3..4..5.. It was six o'clock in the morning and I was so excited. This would be my first year in a human school! I was suprised that Daddy was even letting me go. I think it was because Fantasmic High School had asked him, Sebastian, and Scuttle to be teachers. I guess Daddy thought nothing bad could happen if he was there.

The school even has special water pipes for merfolk to get from class to class! I bet all human schools are this amazing! I should do really well in most of my classes as I already know how to play the snarflat and I am currently learning how to use a dinglehopper.

I finished getting ready for school as Flounder swam into my room. "Ariel, Ariel! Are you up?"

"Yes Flounder, I am" I giggled to myself.

"I'm so happy for you! You finally will get to see newmans up close!" Flounder smiled.

"Humans Flounder" I laughed at my friend.

"I knew that I was...uh just testing you."

"Well thank you very much" I said then kissed the top of Flounder's head. Flounder quickly turned scarlet. "Oh no! I need a dinglehopper." I said remembering a dinglehopper is the only way to comb your hair correctly.

"But, what if you're late to school?"

"I won't be," I assured Flouder, "Besides my first class is music with Sebastian."

Flounder quickly followed me as I swam to a ship were a dinglehopper was. I was going to make a good impression on the humans! I was determined to!

Wendy

"You can fly!" I say with joy as I jump up and down. The boy who can fly, who never had to grow up was in my room with Michael, John, and me! The boy had a strange resemblance to my ex-boyfriend, another person who believed that he didn't have to grow up.

"Just follow me to the second star on the right and straight on till morning!" The strange boy jumped out the window. My younger brothers and I followed him and before we knew it we were also flying! The only one who didn't come with was my little sister Alice who was in another room at the time. As we flew past Big Ben I could hear the chimes it rang off. The boy looked back at me and smiled, revealing that he truly was my ex. My heart dropped as I acknowledged him and before I knew it I was falling, the boy and my brothers continued without me as I fell, a scream erupting from my chest.

"Peter!" I closed my eyes before I felt the impact and opened them to reveal my room. It was just a dream. I took deep breaths as I calmed myself down and reassured myself that in fact it was just a dream. The clock that stood in the middle of town finished chiming as I got myself untangled from my sheets and stepped out of bed. It may have been just a dream, but it sure seemed real. Ever since I broke up with my boyfriend, Peter Pan, I have been having dreams about our adventures in Neverland, but the dreams always end up with me getting hurt.

I shake my head from the reminder and head downstairs for breakfast. My younger sister Alice was at the kitchen table pouring a bowl of cereal for herself. She took a look at me, "Another nightmare?" Alice was the only one who I had ever revealed my nightmares to. She was also the only one who knew the real reason why I dumped Peter.

"Yea," I grabbed a bowl out of a cabinet and grabbed another box of cereal off of the fridge, "I don't know why they keep happening."

"Curiouser and curiouser," Alice took a bite of her cereal and thought for a moment, "Maybe it's just your subconscious trying to get a grip on what happened with Pan."

"Maybe," I sat down at the table and glowered at his name.

"He was a jerk Wendy. You deserve better." Alice smiled at me, "You are much better than a blonde cheerleader anyway. I can't believe he cheated on you with Tinker Bell."

"Well she is certainly a belle, she's beautiful." I push my bowl away losing my appetite. I had only caught them a few weeks ago, but it still hurt to think about.

"Don't do that to yourself! You are much prettier than she is. Plus you know her temper." Alice thought for a moment, "Peter isn't coming back to school this year since he moved to Kansas. He'll probably try to convince some poor girl that he is the Wizard of Oz." Alice giggled at her joke. I tried to keep my giggles in, but failed and burst out laughing.

"What would she need a wizard for though?" I asked, encouraging her use of her imagination.

"Well first she would ask for a guy who had courage, a heart, and brains. Of course he would not be able to help since he has none of the above." I laughed again at her joke, only my little sister knew how to make me feel better, "and then she would ask for a way to get away from the mighty Wizard of Oz. Of course she would be kind about it and ask to go home, but in reality she just wants to get away from his stench."

My mother walked in to see Alice and me laughing. She smiled at the scene, glad to see me joyful again, "Are your brothers up yet? Their bus will be here soon."

"I don't think so." Alice looked at me, her blue eyes widening as she realized something, "Wait since this is my first year going to Disney's does this mean I get to ride with you in your car?"

I smiled at her hopeful look, I remember my first two years riding on the bus and would never put my sister through that, "Sure as long as you don't make me late." I look at the clock on the wall, "Meaning that we will have to leave in about fifteen minutes." This made Alice jump and run to her room, her blonde hair flying behind her.

"Thank you," I heard my mother say from behind me.

"For what?" I turned to look at her. She was smiling at me and a glimmer of something that could only be described along the lines of proudness was in her eyes.

"For watching out for your sister. Most girls your age would just ditch theirs and leave them to walk the plank, but you never do."

I never thought of that before, my siblings were always under my care. It made Peter call me a mother. The way I was protective for them and watched out for them. "Alice is my sister. I love her. I could never leave her to the crocodiles." I could hear my father yelling for the boys to get up for school. First day of school mornings were never the best in my household.

I ran to my room to grab my bag and walked outside to see that Alice beat me to the car and already had her favorite CD by Wonderland in. "I still don't see why you like this band so much. They are basically a rip off of Neverland." I said, knowing that I was starting the biggest debate that would last us until we got to school. I backed us out of the drive way and we headed off to Walt Disney's Fantasmic High School of the Arts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey**** everybody! We'd like to thank you for the views. We really love to see you all taking an interest in our story. We would love it if you would give us feed back about our story so we can know if you like it as much as we do and also to give us suggestions to make us better writers. Thanks in advance :). We would also like to dedicate this next chapter to Daydreamer747, the very first person to comment on our story. We must take the time to warn you that this story occurs after the movies have ended for a few characters while for other characters their movies have never occured and what occurs in the movies shall occur in this story. We hope you all enjoy the story. Now on with the show! **

Cinderella

"When you're finished with all of that, repolish the floor." My stepmother ordered.

"Yes Stepmother," I said as I tried to balance all the ironing, mending, and laundry my stepfamily had given me. As I tried to do all the tasks I had been asked to do I also tried to get ready to go to school.

After I had finished all of my tasks I hurried to the carriage out front. I gently hooked up the old family horse and placed all of my stepsisters' things into the carriage. I awaited outside until they were finally ready to depart.

I looked into the carriage and frowned. "There doesn't seem to be much room for me," I said.

"Well I guess you'll just have to walk," Drizella replied snarkly and quickly had the chauffeur pull out, making sure to spray a puddle at me.

I frowned and began my long walk to the high school. As feet turned into miles I began to sing the song I had previously sang this morning. "A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep."

As I continued my song, a coach pulled up beside me. "Excuse me miss, would you like a ride?" A man asked with a raised eyebrow. He had wavy black hair, but cold blue eyes.

"No thank you Mr. Gaston. I'm fine with walking." The archery teacher from the school always put me a little on edge.

"I was just trying to be a good teacher," Gaston shrugged and pulled away, splashing me.

After five more minutes of walking I found myself at the steps of Fantasmic High. I looked up to see my stepsisters at the top of the stairs.

"What took you so long?" Drizella asked.

"Traffic?" Laughed Anastasia.

I said nothing and simply walked up the stairs. My stepsisters wickedly threw their bookbags at me and forced me to carry them. My stepsisters entered the school with their heads raised high as I stumbled behind. I really hope that I won't have to do this all day!

Tinker Bell

I zoomed through the high school at top speed. Today was the day! It was the first day back to school.

"Oh Fantasmic, I've missed you!" I smiled a deep smile, I was home!

It was nice to be back after the long hard summer I had. My boyfriend or should I say ex-boyfriend had been cheating on me with a girl I could never get along with.

Wendy had always seemed to be very close to Peter. I never liked her that much. I guess she won fair and square in the end. After she had left Neverland, Peter and I began to visit her every night for a story.

A few weeks after this story time ritual kept occuring, I asked him to tell me who he loved. He said to me what did it matter?

I left his tail and moved to Pixie Hollow. I heard later that summer Wendy had left him as well. I was glad for her, maybe now we could be friends and not-

Before I could continue this thought I heard a voice yell out behind me, "Slow down Tink!" It was Terence, my new boyfriend, who was much better then Peter anyway. "I just wanted to say hi before school started," He said.

I smiled as we flew to the top of a locker and began to talk about what classes we were in. We had almost every class together, except pottery, but that was okay.

This year was still going to be great!

Adam:

"I'll be fine." I said to the woman who was basically my mother, Mrs. Potts, a tea pot who had taken me to school along with her actual son, Chip, who was a tea cup that was going to elementary school right after they dropped me off.

She continued fussing at me, making sure I double checked my bag, that I had everything and was prepared. "Now remember Adam to be polite to everyone."

I couldn't help, but roll my eyes and frown as she said the word polite. I wasn't known as the beast at school based on only my looks. I looked down at my hands and kept in the growl that threatened to escape as I stared at my claws. This was my third year at Disney, still I was the laughing stock of the school. I don't even understand why Mrs. Potts bothers anymore. I should just be homeschooled, maybe even go back to my castle in France. Mrs. Potts dragged me out here though after Lumiere and Cogsworth got teaching jobs at this school. She claimed that I would be welcomed here, that the school would be diverse and no one would run screaming as they caught a glimpse of me, yea right.

After all the beast wasn't a nickname based on being athletic or popular, quite the opposite actually. I am an animal, a beast as others like to say. I'm surrounded by royalty at school, unlike some of the student body it doesn't faze me because I am actually a prince, well I was. I was a handsome prince who was loved by all, or so I thought. One Christmas night an old ugly beggar came to my castle seeking shelter, but all she had to offer was a dumb rose. I turned her away, she then turned into an enchantress and cursed me to be a beast till the end of my days, unless I fell in love with a girl and earned her love in return, but I have a time limit on that, until the petals on an enchanted rose fell off completely. Not only did I change into a monster, but she punished my staff as well, turning them into household objects.

I bid Mrs. Potts and Chip goodbye as I got out of the black carriage and headed towards the school that I'd be stuck in for two more years. I could hear the freshmen squeak as I walked by, my body language intending to be intimidating. As I turned the corner I felt a body run into mine, by instinct I helped balance them and then looked down to see it was a girl who had the unfortunate luck to accidentally run into the school's beast.

"I'm sorry!" I heard her say and watched her as she bent down to pick something up, when she stood fully up I saw that it was a book. "I wasn't watching where I was going." I could see the surprise in her eyes about my appearance, but oddly I could not find any fear.

The girl was beautiful, only a fool could say otherwise. She wore a light blue dress and a blue bow that pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. It took me a minute to realize that I had just been staring at her and hadn't even said anything, "Well, umm. I'm Beast." I mentally cursed myself for telling her the name the stupid student population of Disney High picked out for me.

Her eyes widened a little more in surprise, but I could also see sparks of curiosity, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Belle. I just moved to Disneyland a few days ago." I wasn't surprised, if she had been at Disney's Fantasmic High I would have certainly noticed her, as well as the entire male student body. I groaned inwardly at myself for even thinking that I had a chance with her. I was a monster and well she was beautiful.

"Is there anything that you would like help with?" I glanced shyly away and looked around to see a few guys already ready to surround the new girl like a pack of wolves as soon as she would run away and leave my presence.

"Actually, if it wouldn't be too much trouble could you show me the way to the school's library?" Belle asked, I raised an eye brow as I noticed her book, _Phantom of the Opera_. If only she could see the library in my castle, I'm sure she'd love it.

"Certainly," We walked in an awkward silence, she held her book to her chest defensively, looking like someone was going to take it and throw it in a mud puddle. I entered the library with her and saw how her beautiful hazel eyes widened and her smile grow as she was surrounded by books. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Belle smiled at me, I couldn't help but grin back. I hadn't smiled at anyone in this school since my freshman year and yet this new girl could easily draw one from me without a problem. "Thank you for showing me where this is, I'm certainly going to be in here a lot."

I noticed as Belle got distracted as she noticed another new girl pass by the library, a blonde girl with a blue and brown dress, trying to carry not only hers, but two other girls' backpacks.

Belle gasped to herself and whispered, "Cinderella?"

I nodded to Belle and walked away to go to my locker. I was disgusted with myself, for a moment I dared to imagine Belle being the girl to break my curse. I needed to get my head out of the clouds. After all who could ever learn to love a beast?

Jane:

"No, no, no, Tarzan that simply isn't done." I tried to hide a laugh and a blush as Tarzan had grabbed hold of a light fixture and began swinging on it like it was a vine from the jungle in the middle of the school hallway. I still could not believe that Tarzan had not only followed me from Africa all the way to America, but he had also decided to attend school with me. I thought back to the first day we arrived in Disneyland with a fond smile.

Tarzan was curious and was looking into every little place of our new home, "Jane, is this England?"

"Oh no, Tarzan. We are in the United States of America, not England." I put down the box I had been carrying, "I'm here to attend school."

"What is school?" My jungle man looked up at me in confusion.

"School is a place people go to gain an education. The student starts off in elementary school, moves on to junior high, and then attends high school. Several go onto college afterwards." I smiled, "I'm attending high school."

"Can Tarzan go to school with Jane?" Tarzan's smile and his begging eyes made it impossible for me to say no.

"I can't stop you from going to school Tarzan, but are you sure that you wish to go? I don't want to force you to attend classes that you are not interested in," I asked, not wanting to get my hopes up.

"Where ever Jane goes, Tarzan will follow." Tarzan smiled up at me as he grabbed the box I was originally carrying and took it to my room. Before we reached my room he stopped and turned to me, "What are classes?"

Tarzan jumped down from the light fixture over to me. "Tarzan, you can't do that here. It's not the jungle."

"Well what do students do here?" He asked, I could tell that he was getting a little anxious with all the other students near.

"Well students usually meet and converse. They compare schedules and go to their lockers." Tarzan raised his eye brows at the word locker.

"What is a locker?" I smiled at the question, I had a feeling by the end of the day that there would be a bunch.

"A locker is like a small secure area that students can call their own that they are able to put their bags, books, and personal belongings in." I looked down at my schedule and found my locker number and combination, "I'll show you," I looked down the hallway and found mine, along with Tarzan's which was next to me.

"It is like a cage." Tarzan said with distaste as he tried to open his by pulling on the handle, "I think mine is broken."

"It's not broken, you just have to put in the locker combination." I motioned to the lock. I then opened mine as an example. "See?"

Tarzan concentrated on the small lock and the numbers that were on his schedule. He slowly and carefully made it to each one. He lifted the handle and his locker easily came open. A wide smile appeared on his face. "Now what do we do?"

"We put our belongings in there," I put my bag onto one of the hooks inside the locker. I then took out a few notebooks, folders, and pencils. Tarzan watched me and then awkwardly followed my example.

"Will our things be safe here?" Tarzan closed his locker.

"No one can open your locker unless they have your combination, which is why you want to keep it a secret." I could tell that Tarzan was going to ask another question concerning the locker until he was interrupted by a bell.

He put his hands over his ears as the alarm went off, "What was that?"

"That was the five minute warning bell. Bells at school alert you to when a class is starting and when it is ending." I motioned him to follow me since we had our first period together, physical education.

"I'll need to thank the professor again." Tarzan mumbled as we walked to the gym.

"Daddy did do a wonderful job keeping our classes together," I smiled. Daddy had made sure that I could be there for Tarzan to help him adapt to the human world. I did miss the jungle though, as soon as we get a vacation Tarzan and I will go back to visit. I couldn't help, but wonder what Tantor, Terk, and Kala were doing right now. They had become a second family to me during my time in the jungle. As I was thinking we sat down on the bleachers to wait for class to begin.

"What are you thinking about?" Tarzan asked.

I looked up at him in surprise, "Just thinking about how I miss our home."

"We'll be back in a little bit-"

"No Tarzan, I meant the jungle, I miss the jungle." I looked down at my books. "I feel horrible for taking you away from your family."

Tarzan's hand went up to grasp my chin and made me look up at him. "Where ever Jane is, is Tarzan's home."

I smiled up at him and moved forward to kiss his cheek until the bell rang again beginning class.

I blushed as if I was caught and watched as our gym teacher, Mr. Pete, walked to the front of the class.

I smiled as I thought about the upcoming school year. Tarzan will certainly learn more about the strangers like him.

Mulan:

"Which do you think makes me look more sophisticated?" Snow asked for the eighth time, I groaned and looked up at her as she was trying to fix her hair.

"You always use the bow Snow, you might as well use it now," I glowered at my locker, which was right next to the queen of the popular, Ms. Snow White. I resisted the urge to wipe the sickly white makeup off of my face yet again, why did I put up with this I asked myself. The answer came in the form of a cricket as my true friend Cri-kee jumped on my shoulder, right to bring honor to my family. Since I wasn't in China I couldn't go meet the matchmaker. My family figured that if I hung out with popular people it will help me meet a boy that was honorable. I couldn't tell them no.

I realized as I was thinking to myself Snow had incorporated her ever present bow into her hair and was looking at me expectantly, "Well?" She asked. Snow stared at Cri-kee and gave an exasperated sigh. "Will you ever get rid of that stupid, pesky cricket? He's not cool."

Cri-kee nuzzled into my shoulder, I could tell that he was looking for protection from Snow's harsh words. 'He's my friend, I can't ditch him.' Is what I wanted to say but instead it came out, "He's lucky and my family would kill me if I left him at home." I knew I was just now making up excuses to keep him, but I couldn't find it in me to care anymore. My life has been full of drama queen drama ever since seventh grade when I moved here and met Snow.

"You know what happened this morning? The witch tried to poison me with an apple! Does she think I'm that stupid?" Snow rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her petite waist, "Honestly, she's getting so dumb!"

I tried not to glare at my only friend. Her stepmother actually cared about her. Mrs. White was one of the kindest ladies I have ever met, but Snow allows her jealousy to interfere with her judgment. Just today on our way to school, Snow found a magic mirror in her backpack. The mirror was obviously an antique and special. Snow just smirked at it and was convinced that her stepmother was trying to bribe her.

I took another glance at the mirror and wondered once again why my reflection never showed who I was inside. Instead of showing me it reflected Fa Mulan, the girl from China who hung out with Snow White, both always pretty, always stylish, and always boring. I honestly tried to listen to Snow, but it was always so trivial.

"What classes do you have this year?" Snow asked as she looked out for her boyfriend, Prince Ferdinand.

"The regular classes, of course," I left out the fact that not only am I in all honors classes, but I also had made it into an advanced martial arts class with fellow senior Li Shang. Only ten students from the high school were allowed to participate in the class.

"Cool," Snow obviously wasn't paying attention. I could probably have magically transformed into a boy and she still wouldn't have paid any attention to me.

I gave up and looked to Cri-kee to see him shaking his head at me, so much for being lucky.

I heard a squeal and turned from my silent conversation with my friend to see Snow hugging the twins, Anastasia and Drizella. Behind them I could see a glimpse of Cinderella as she tried to carry three book bags through the giant crowd. I felt bad for her and almost went to help her until I remembered that being helpful wasn't who I was supposed to be.

I was glad to notice that a brunette had ran up to Cinderella and pulled her aside from the crowd. It was nice to see Cinderella have a friend for once. If I didn't have to worry about my reputation I would like to, but I was supposed to be Fa Mulan, the girl who brought honor upon her family. Even though it would be nice for once if my reflection matched the girl I was inside.

Belle:

I couldn't help to feel a little on edge, but comfortable with Beast, the name he introduced himself as. I found it a little silly, but I'd call him what he preferred. For a beast he seemed rather kind, after all he did show me the library.

As I was about to ask Beast another question I saw a glimpse of blonde and turned to see a girl my age carrying not only one, but three backpacks. What distracted me wasn't her hair, her load, or her blue eyes, but the fact that she was an old friend, "Cinderella?"

Beast watched me warily, I felt horrible for making it seem like I wasn't interested in what he had to say. He quickly walked away from me with a mask of indifference on his face, but underneath I could see something like hurt.

I frowned at his displeasure, but quickly followed my old friend, "Cinderella!" I yelled as I chased her down the hallway, holding onto my book, "Cinderella!" I reached her and pulled her to the side. "Cin-"

Before I could finish her name she interrupted me, "Belle?"

I couldn't say anything and just nodded. Cinderella wrapped her arms around me and hugged me, not caring that her stepsisters' backpacks were lying on the floor. I could feel a tear escape from my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked curiously as I helped her pick up the twins' bags.

"Papa's inventions, he's gotten one to work. He's presenting it to a few companies in Disneyland." I couldn't believe that my best friend was standing in front of me, the one person besides my father who didn't believe me to be odd. "We just moved here a few days ago."

"I moved here last year," Cinderella and I started to walk towards her sisters, Anastasia and Drizella. Both had hated me, for a reason I could never understand. They were currently in a conversation with a girl who had sickly white skin and short black hair. Besides the stranger stood another girl who stood to the side with a cricket sitting upon her shoulder. I could see the cricket trying to comfort her.

I turned to Cinderella, she understood my question before I asked it, just like old times. "They are Snow White and Mulan, friends of Anastasia and Drizella." She sat the bags down next to their respected owners. The twins paid her no attention as if she wasn't even there. I guess some things never change.

A question that had been nagging at me for a while came to mind, "Why did you never answer any of my letters?" I asked as we walked away from the four girls.

Cinderella paused and looked at me, a gleam of guilt settled in her eyes, "I'm so sorry, Belle! My stepmother found out about the letters and burned them whenever they came. She forbid me from ever sending one to you."

I frowned at the floor. I never liked Cinderella's family. I remember when her mother and father were still alive and how happy Cinderella was, now life was a living nightmare for my friend.

I thought back to life in France and remembered how often we had planned escapes for Cinderella. Every attempt though was caught by her cruel uncaring stepmother. Her only true escape was her dreams. I had my books while Cinderella had her dreams, it made us quite the team.

"I hate you being in that house," I couldn't bear to ever consider that her home.

"I wish-" A warning bell interrupted Cinderella's sentence. "Oh my goodness, look at the time! We can't be late on our first day," my friend exclaimed.

Before we went our separate ways I had to ask and make sure, "When will I see you again?"

"Lunch," Cinderella and I laughed together as we heard her stomach growl.

We ran our separate ways to our first classes. I became disheartened as I looked at my schedule. My first class appeared to be archery 101. When signing up for classes I had to pick an athletic class. Archery did sound much more fun than regular P.E. As I took a seat in the archery class the bell rang.

A booming voice echoed in the classroom as a man walked to the front of the class. I couldn't help, but glance around the classroom to see stuffed animals hanging on all of the walls, and was there anything that the teacher didn't decorate with antlers?

"My name is Mr. LeGume," I could see his cold eyes calculating, but as they settled over me a predatory smile settled onto his face, "but you can call me Gaston."

Aurora

"Chime, Chime!" It was the clock tower in the center of town.

I quickly listened and heard the clock ring out seven! Oh no, I would be late to school! I had always had a problem with getting up on time, but now that I was almost 16 my sleeping habits had gotten worse.

I quickly put on my black and brown dress and bolted for the door. It would be my first day of school and I would probably be thirty minutes late, maybe even more. I had to walk all the way from my house, that lies deep in the forest at the edge of Disneyland, and walk to the school. That walk itself took about 30 minutes. I then would have to add in the time it would take to get to the top tower of the school for my sowing class. I only hope my teacher won't be too mad with how late I would be.

My aunts are probably already working on lunch for the students, all three of them were the lunch ladies at the high school along with Kronk. If it wasn't for Kronk I don't know if my aunts' cooking would turn out okay. As I continued my never ending journey to school I could not help, but wonder if my old nickname would come up at school this year. Sleeping beauty is what the students would always call me because of the fact that I accidentally fell asleep in a few of my classes last year.

This year woud be different than last year and I would be known for more than just my sleeping. As I finished this thought I reached the top of the tower.

"Good morning Ms. Vil." Miss Vil just snorted in return. Miss Vil didn't look happy, she never did really look happy.

Last year most students started to think that since Ms. Vil's full name was Cruella De Vil that she was a cruel devil. Often adding the de part of her name and just calling her Ms. Devil. Whenever Ms. Vil was asked about this though, she always claimed it to be a common mistake. I quickly took my seat as to not make Ms. Vil any angrier than she already was and began to write notes down.

I refused to be known as the sleeping beauty any longer.

Cruella De Vil

"Late again, Ms. Rose, are we?" I said to the blonde brat who had just taken her seat in the classroom.

I had her in my class last year and as some people like to say, old habits die hard. This was certainly true for Aurora as she always found herself late to class. She always slept in late. This was thanks to my dear friend. When Aurora was only a baby, she was cursed by Maleficent. On Aurora's 16th birthday, she would prick her finger on a spindle and fall down dead.

This is why Maleficent had asked me to get a job at Fantasmic High School, so she would have easy access to Aurora, if need be. Which she would need as no one knew where Aurora lived and no one had ever been able to follow her through the thick forest that seemed to want to protect its Briar Rose. Maleficent had not counted on Aurora being hidden from the wickedness of her spell.

That's where she needed help. Of course I was willing to do the job, but for a fee. My fee was a simple one. the skins of those detestable dalmations! I already had some dalmations, but not enough for even a decent dress. I needed more!

Malifecent had agreed to my price, as long as Aurora had her finger pricked on her 16th birthday. It couldn't be before or later, it had to be at sunset. Now that it was the year she would turn 16, all of my long waiting would pay off. I will have my coat!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear readers of literature, Finally disaster has struck. Well, Minnie was kidnapped by aliens! Then Mickey had to go out and rescue her. Then there was this huge explosion leading to a meeting with the president! So with all of this going on we didn't have time to write! Not really, Minnie did go away to San Francisco for a few days and Mickey was busy. So we haven't been able to update like we wanted to, but here we are now! By the way we are now having a contest on what Disney character you'd like to have featured in our story. The deadline for suggestions is July 5. The character will be announced the update after the deadline. So please leave a name and the Disney movie your character is from and we will work them into the story. Please remember to review. Reviews help us become better writers. Thank you and enjoy the show. Warning: we do not Disney. Also no books were harmed in the making of this chapter.**

Scuttle:

It was a beeutiful (beautiful) morning as I flew over the food-a-ta-makers (trees). All the birds were singing so I, as a fellow feathered friend, sang as well. Of course intimidated by my voice the others ran home to practice to get a voice as accomplished as mine. I flew through the square wood with handles (doors). Quickly making a graceful landing (crash landing) in the classroom. I greeted the students.

"Hallo students (hello students), welcome to my class where we will learn all about human stuff."

"Mr. Scuttle may I ask what the importance of this class is if we are humans?" Prince Naveen asked.

"You silly boy, do you realize how little most humans know about dinglehoppers and snarflats?"

"What is a dinglehooper?" Naveen asked, his face etched in confusion.

"My point exactly," I said and pointed a wing out at the students in search of someone to answer the question.

Ariel my sure to be star student raised her long noodle flap (hand). "A dinglehopper is a three spike tool humans use to brush their hair," she said.

"Yes, very good Ariel I'm glad our lessons paid off. We shall begin class today by taking a simple 500 question test." I said. The class groaned cheers of happiness (They hated it except Ariel). A little while before class ended I picked up the papers, "Most of you only got to question 203 (except Ariel). I guess we'll just have to continue testing tomorrow." Another groan of what a splendicicalisousadfsquyterpoihbnmas(great) class this year would be.

Gaston:

She's the one, the lucky one I'm going to marry. The most beautiful girl in town! I grinned to myself through the mirror next to my desk as my students pick up their bows. The girl had answered to the name Belle as I called out the attendance. She was certainly the best, and don't I deserve the best? Her being a student was just a little detail, an obstacle, something that could easily be worked around.

I could see the students glance at me as they held their bows awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Of course none of them would be like me since no one was like Gaston! I knew how to shoot a bow and arrow since I jumped out of the cradle.

"How many of you have actually hunted an animal before?" I asked, the girl lifted her eyes in alarm. Half of the students had raised their hands. This would be fun. "And how many of you have used those animals as trophies?" None of the hands were still in the air. The girl, my girl, looked a little green in the face. She clutched a book close to her, loose pieces of her hair that weren't pulled back by that blasted blue bow hung in her face.

"I was taught that hunting was only for necessity," A Native American girl spoke up. "It is only used as a necessary task to obtain meat for food." A few of her classmates nodded in agreement.

No one spoke back to Gaston! "Hunting animals is a sport! The humans are top on the food chain. We will not allow any_ beast_ to get in our way. By the end of this course every single one of you in this room will understand the joy of hunting. What is your name?" I asked to the girl who had rudely interrupted me.

"Pocahontas," she sat next to my girl. Belle looked at the Native in pride and smiled at her, Pocahontas smiled back.

"You will understand, all of you will understand that you will not interrupt me in my class, you will not argue with me, my word is law," I sent a look at Belle, "And you will never say no to Gaston."

A shiver went through my girl, I could see that she got my message and understood it perfectly well. "A few things about this class are that you will pay attention at all times," I grabbed the book from my girl, "You will pay attention to more important things, like me." I sent her a smirk and threw the book into the trash can, using it as an example to all of the students. "You will keep your head out of the clouds and you will learn to hunt."

My girl glared up at me, her eyes going between me and the trash can. I explained the parts of the bow until the bell rang to dismiss the students from class.

My Belle walked over to the trash can and picked up the book that was now covered with a yellow mush from a banana that a student had thrown into the trash before class had started. She then, wisely, walked over in my direction.

"Mr. LeGume-" Her voice was even perfect.

"Belle, I do believe that I asked the class to call me Gaston," I leaned closer to her, "I especially would like _you_ to call me Gaston."

She shivered again and stepped a little way away from me, "Mr. LeGume, I especially would like if you didn't take my books and throw them in the trash. I wasn't even reading it when you took it." She took a cloth from her dress and wiped the mush from her book.

"Like I said, you must pay attention to more important things. As a teacher I have every right to decide what comes into my classroom and what does not. As a teacher I have every right to ask you to do anything."

I saw my Belle take a glance out the door. "I understand. I must be going." Her voice shook a little. She hurried out of the room. I saw her meet up with the beast of the school. He looked as surprised as me as she called out that monster's name and started to walk with him.

I will have Belle for my wife, make no mistake about that! She would just be a challenge, and no one accepted challenges like Gaston.

Mickey:

"Hi yeah Minnie," I said to the most beautiful mouse in the world. She was my equal, she made me whole, she was everything I wasn't. How I love Minnie I could count the ways 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10..20..40..70..100 ..

"Uh Mickey?" Minnie's voice cut in. Darn it! I did it again, I spaced out when Minnie was talking!

"Oh sorry Minnie I didn't mean..." Before I could finish Minnie interrupted.

"I understand Mickey"

"You...you do?"

"Yes "

"Oh."

"You're nervous about your speech to the freshmen. You always get terrified, then it ends up going great. I honestly have no idea why you worry about it."

That wasn't what I had been thinking at all. What I had been thinking of was ways maybe her and I could catch a movie sometime, but who was I kidding? Minnie was so much, I was so little. Why would she even bother going on a date with me? Minnie could have any mouse in the world, why would she even bother with such a simple mouse as myself? She wouldn't!

"I mean we go through it every year," Minnie's voice chimed in. Cheese and crackers! I did it again! Pay attention to Minnie my heart would say, then my ears would chant we don't have to listen to this, we are keeping out of this my feet would say, my eyes would recommend how about some rest, and to top it all of my stomach would say yum nachos and cheese. I couldn't help but say shut it!

Minnie chimes in to the constant argument, "I mean we have gone through this for 82 years and yet you still worry about your speech to the freshmen."

Cheesy fries! Minnie continued by saying, "Now Mickey you get on your way to the auditorium and I'll meet you on the stage. Don't worry so much, you'll be fine."

"Okay Minnie."

"I'll see ya real soon," Minnie said casually with a wink in my direction.

"Yea Minnie you will-" I paused for a moment, "Wait a minute, that's my line!"

Minnie giggled into her hand, "Oh, I know, but I wanted to try it out. Now you go on your way Mr. Mouse. I'll be there right after I take a visit to the little ladies room."

Minnie walked off and I went on my way to the stage. When I got there and looked out at the new class and Minnie's smiling face, I said the only line that I could think of, "Hi, I'm Mickey Mouse. You know Mickey Mouse? I hope you have heard of me."

Adam:

"Beast!" I looked up in surprise as the new girl, Belle, walked over to me through the hallway. I could see her glancing back at the classroom she was last in.

My breath caught in my throat, why was she talking to me out of everyone? I thought this morning was just a fluke, positive about it actually.

She began to walk in the direction I was going, walking with me. Something nobody has ever actually done before. She looked up at me and I finally realized that I hadn't said anything to her yet, "Uh, hi."

"Good morning," She smiled at me. I looked around to see people looking at her with odd expressions on their face, some in confusion, some in surprise, most in disgust. Did this beautiful girl not notice that not only was she associating with the school's beast, but she was also killing her chances of being a part of the normal crowd of this school? She noticed my distraction and spoke up, "What class do you have next?"

"French with Monsieur Lumiere," I mumbled.

The girl looked up at me with a startled, but pleased, look in her eyes. "Really? Moi aussi!"

The class that Lumiere came to Disneyland to teach was French. He also offered an advanced course for students who were native French speakers. "You came from France?"

Belle nodded at me with a gentle smile caressing her face. I took a look at the girl and noticed that she seemed to grip her book to her chest, I'm not sure if she could let go of it. She smiled, but behind her eyes something was unsettling.

"What's wrong?" I asked, she froze for a moment, but continued walking next to my side. Maybe she finally realized that she shouldn't associate with the likes of me.

"No-nothing," Her voice shook. Out of nowhere a fierce wave of protectiveness spread through me, anger for anyone who made Belle's voice shake like that. It took me a moment to realize that Belle's anxious and stuttering attitude wasn't due to fright, but anger.

"Belle, you can trust me." It came out of my mouth before I even knew what I was saying.

"Nothing is wrong," A look of determination shot through her eyes as we entered Lumiere's classroom. "It's just a bit of a runaway imagination."

I sat down in a seat and before I knew it Belle sat down in the desk right next to mine. "Somehow I've only known you for less than a day, but I don't believe that. You're smart. If something is wrong will you tell me?" She looked down at her desk. I put my claw on her hand, after I realized what I did I took it away from her, disgusted at myself. I couldn't mare her beauty with my hideousness. She looked up at me a slight smile on her face.

She opened her mouth to reply when two cries of "bon jour!" broke through the quietness of the classroom.

While Belle and I had been sitting and speaking the classroom had become filled with students. I saw Belle look even more disheartened as two girls came running over one with bright red hair, the other a brunette.

The brunette sneered, "Oh look what the cat dragged in."

"Do you hear what I hear, a pathetic little bell!" The red head laughed as the two tormentors walked away unscathed.

"Anastasia and Drizella, as pleasant as always," Belle grumbled.

"How do you know them?" I asked curiously, wondering why this beautiful brave girl put up with it from the likes of the twins. The twins were popular all over the school, they always hung out with Snow White.

"My best friend, Cinderella, is their stepsister. I grew up alongside them." Belle brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. "They never liked me. I should have known that Anastasia and Drizella wouldn't be any different now that we're older."

The class bell rang and Lumiere hopped in, knocking into the door to close it behind him, "Bon jour! In the greatest pride and deepest pleasure I introduce you to Advance Francais!" He caught sight of Belle sitting next to me and raised his eye brow, I knew that he'd be asking a few questions after school.

I watched as Belle pulled out a notebook from her pile of books and flipped to a blank page. She looked thoughtful for a moment and then scribbled something down. The beauty turned to me as Lumiere turned to the chalkboard to write something. She passed the note to me quickly and smiled kindly as her attention turned to our teacher.

I cautiously and clumsily opened the note, making certain not to tear it with my claws, "Dear Beast, You asked if something was wrong if I would tell you. I feel as if that deserves an answer, yes. When I have proof that something is wrong I will not hesitate to tell you. –Belle"

I couldn't help, but feel a strange sense of warmth in my chest at this girl, who had only met me two class periods ago yet trusted me, something no other student in this school would do.

When the bell rang dismissing us from class Belle turned to me, about to ask if we could walk to our next class together.

A slight cough steered our attentions to the candlestick though, "Bon jour master, and mademoiselle Belle, if I'm not mistaken."

Belle looked at me in confusion, but withheld her questions, for now. "I enjoyed your class very much."

"Merci! I hope that many of my students take away more than they come with in this class." Lumiere took Belle's hand and kissed it. I tried not to glare, but I couldn't help imagine if that could have been me. I looked at my claws, she was so beautiful and I was a monster. A creature that children screamed in fear of.

"You must be off to your next class mademoiselle. We don't want you to be late," Lumiere had chuckled.

Belle looked at the time and realized that she had to hurry, "I'll see you later, Beast. Au reviour professor and thank you very much for the class today." Belle gathered her books and hurried out of the room.

"She seems nice," Lumiere smiled and stared in the direction she had ran. "She calls you Beast?"

"That is what I am," I grumbled. "Why should she call me any differently?" The social outcast, the monstrosity, the animal, and more that run around the rumor mill.

The warning bell rang, giving me a perfect reason to leave the conversation, on my way out of the room I thought I heard him mumble, "She could be the girl! The one that we've been waiting for!"

Lady:

"Look at her now, a full grown lady," Echoed between my ears as I carried my bag that held my books in my mouth to my next class. Jim Dear and Darling had been so excited to send me to school. I wasn't just like any other dog, I held something in me that the humans called Disney Magic, which allowed me to attend school with others of all different kinds of creatures.

My face scrunched up in disgust as I accidentally tasted the strap between my mouth. A lion suddenly ran ahead of me followed by a warthog and a meerkat. The sudden distraction caused me to drop my bag, my books scattering across the floor.

"Oh dear!" I grabbed my bag and tried to grab each book with my mouth and set it in the bag.

"Do you need help?" A gray dog a grade older than me asked as he started to help me pick up my books. I looked down in embarrassment, already on my first day of my junior year I had caused a ruckus.

The dog continued to help me pack my books back into the bag. It took me a second to find my voice, "Thank you."

"No problem, pigeon." As soon as the dog had come he was gone.

Two distinct voices interrupted my thoughts of the strange dog, I had never seen him at Disney High before.

"Lassie! Lassie!"

"Oh miss Lady mam, miss Lady!"

Two of my oldest and dearest friends walked up to me. A Scottish Terrier named Jock and a bloodhound named Trusty, both who had been my neighbors since I was little.

"How has your first day been for you?" Jock asked as he noticed me trying to zip up my bag so I don't have another accident.

"It's been fine," Instead of mentioning my run in with the other dog I changed the subject. "I should probably be getting to my English class with Ms. Maleficent."

Jock winced as I said her name. Ms. Maleficent had one of the worst reputations at Disney High. Every student who had her class despised it. Jock had her last year and had warned me this summer to stay quiet because her bite is worse than her bark.

"You definitely don't want to be late for her class, lass." Jock shook a little. "In her class last year a student was turned into a white rabbit for being late. Rumor has it that her pet raven that she keeps in her classroom is an old student."

I tried my best not to look shaken; after all it was just a rumor, right?

"Good luck, Miss Lady. As my grand pappy, old Reliable, use to say." Trusty paused for a moment and thought, "I don't recollect if I ever mentioned old Reliable before."

Jock rolled his eyes and replied, "Aye, you have laddie, many times." With that I wagged my tail good-bye and walked to my English class with Ms. Maleficent.

As I entered the classroom I could see princes, princesses, fairies, a pair of Siamese cats, and even a frog. I jumped up onto a seat and placed my bag on the desk.

"Oh a puppy, how cute," A high pitched voice said from behind me, "Shouldn't you be out burying bones or fetching balls with your other animal friends?" I turned to see Snow White behind me. I tried not to growl at her or bare my teeth. Snow White had a strict belief on how animals should be taught, away from the humans and completely out of sight, or obedience school as she likes to call it.

The bell ran and Ms. Maleficent greeted the class with a cold calculating smile, this was going to be a long year.

Cinderella:

"Hello and welcome to my class, I am Whitney your magic wands 101 teacher," My first hour teacher said. "In my class you shall all learn the answer of the ever lasting question: magic wands, do they have a point?"

"No I can look fabulous with out a wand," Snow White piped up. That girl very much got on my nerves! She could never just be polite. She always seemed to claim that her house was a dark castle, yet she still went out to parties. She has always seemed to think of me as competition for some reason. She acts as if want to take her place as leader of the "princesses", a social group of royal girls. I didn't though, I didn't want anything to do with this group seeing as it meant acting as if you're better than everyone else. I began taking notes and noticed a boy looked over towards me. He was a prince, no doubt as he wore a crown on top of his head. He seemed to have charm for a prince, I guess. Of course I hadn't met a wide range and it was all so very strange.

Before I knew it the bell rang and as I headed toward the door, Snow caught me by surprise.

"Hello Cindy," Snow smirked.

"What is it, Snow?" I asked with irritation at the nickname she dubbed me and added, "You know that I don't like being called Cindy."

"Oh I just wanted to check and make sure that your first day was going well," As her smile grew wider she slapped her hand down on the books I was carrying and they all went tumbling to the floor.

As I rushed to reach down for my books the boy in my class who had caught my attention earlier kneeled down next to me and helped me pick up the books that Snow had scattered across the ground.

"You really don't need to do that," I said, a blush went over my face.

"I know," He smiled kindly at me, "But I wanted to. Can I see you some time?"

I looked down at my shoes and then smiled up at him, "Perhaps."

Lunch came I quickly found Belle and we seated ourselves at a table. "First day, first crush" I said as we sat down.

"Oh no!" Said Belle, sounding very alarmed. A sort of protectiveness had appeared in her eyes. "Mr. LeGume hasn't tried to hit on you too has he?"

"No at least I don't think so I... Wait what do you mean me too?" This time it was my turn to be alarmed.

"Well.. In class, he. Never mind I'm probably just over reacting." Belle said, becoming very interested in her turkey sandwich in front of her.

I noticed Gaston walk by. Not listening to Belle's denial and knowing Gaston's true colors I grabbed an orange from my tray and hit Gaston in the back of the head with it as he passed by. Both of us couldn't help but laugh as Belle and I quickly pretended to read her book when Gaston turned around.

After controlling our laughter I turned back to Belle seriously. "You know you should get your class changed because unless you do Gaston won't stop until he gets what he wants."

"How do you know that?" She asked. I pointed over to three girls who followed Gaston like little lost puppies. A fierce determination shone through Belle's eyes. That look let me know that she wouldn't let Gaston scare her out of her archery class. Sometimes my best friend was too stubborn for her own good."I'm sure that I'm just over reacting anyway. Oh well who is it you have a crush on?"

"It's a boy in my wands' class ... and well when I was leaving class Snow book checked me and he help pick them up"

"Yes!" Belle yelled. "Proof that chivalry still exists!"

We both quickly began to laugh and before we knew it lunch was over. As we waved goodbye we continued to laugh at our silliness and the joy of being reunited. Before I knew it I was in my last class of the day. That was fast!


	4. Chapter 4

**Your wish has been granted, we're back! We never planned on abandoning this story. It's just the fact that Minnie had to go travel to Colorado for a little bit and Mickey went on a little vacation so we didn't really have anyway to write. Were we surprised when we got back and saw all of the comments basically ordering us to write more. One day an angry mob with pitchforks and torches pounded on Mickey's door and threatened to throw him into a vat of applesauce if Mickey and Minnie did not publish tonight! So two hours later this chapter was born. This chapter is specifically dedicated to the unknown commenter who is checking our story every single day to see if we update. We really are sorry, but now that we are back we will have closer updates! P.S. to the Merlin and Pocahontas/John Smith fans you will be very pleased in this chapter and don't worry we don't like John Rolfe either. Please review and let us know what you think. Thanks for reading! :D **

Pocahontas

The bell finally rang, dismissing us from our final classes of the day. I jumped up from my seat in my nature class. It had been a long day of school. Originally I wasn't going to go, but my father had decided that it was best for me to gain an education like the colonists.

I didn't have much of a choice in the matter and came although I day dreamed constantly about being in a canoe and running with the current to see what was just around the river bend. I couldn't help, but want to run off with the wind instead of sitting in a class where teachers lectured for hours on end.

I opened my locker carefully and saw a trail of crumbs on the floor of it, I looked up to see a raccoon and a humming bird snoozing happily in my bag. I just smiled and pulled Meeko and Flit out carefully and settled my journals in the bag. Meeko yawned and opened his eyes with his arms outstretched. He motioned for us to go home.

"I can't," He stared at me in confusion. "I told you before that I can't go home right away today, I have to mentor this club." Meeko bopped Flit on the head and woke him up. The raccoon motioned at me and the hummingbird just shrugged. "I have to be a group leader for girl scouts. That was the deal my father made in order for me to be accepted into this school." Flit nodded while Meeko crossed his arms in annoyance. "You didn't have to come to school with me today. You could have stayed home." Meeko shook his head and pointed for us to go to girl scouts.

I entered a room in the high school that was filled with books, I believe that they called it a library. I couldn't help, but wish that I could just go to Grandmother Willow and speak to her. For the past five nights I have had this dream of an arrow of some sorts that just spins in circles. I couldn't visit her lately and hoped that I would have time to before tomorrow.

I sat on the ground and waited for the girls to come in. The only people in the library were a girl in a yellow blouse and a green skirt who was speaking with a boy who was on his hands and feet. He kept getting odd looks because he was only wearing a loin cloth. There was also a mermaid and then the librarian who was drinking a cup of tea. He had a name in front of him, carved into a block of wood, Merlin.

A few of the children began to show up for the class, my class was only offered through the kindergarten through eighth grade, since I was new at this. Not only were there girls, but a group of boys came as well and looked at me expectantly. I cleared my throat to begin my class when a blond man my age ran into the room and approached the group.

"Hello, I'm John Smith. I'll be in charge of the boy scouts." He introduced himself to the children and then looked at me.

"I'm Pocahontas," I stared at the man confused, I thought that I was the only one to teach this class. "I will help with the girl scouts." I decided to leave it be for the moment, I would approach this John Smith after the troops left.

"We are here to show you the way of being a scout, of surviving in the wilderness," I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion as he spoke of the outdoors as if it was an impossible obstacle course. "There are a few things that you will need once you get out there, one being a map." John took a bag off of his back and opened it to show the boys and girls a piece of paper with geographic landmarks on it. I had lived in the woods all my life and had never needed one, the forest and the river led me to my destinations, I didn't need a piece of paper.

The man reached into his bag again to pull something else out, "Another thing you will need is a compass." His hand stayed in the bag for a moment before he looked down and started to get frustrated. "It's in here somewhere."

Meeko crawled onto my shoulder holding a round metal contraption, in the middle sat an arrow, just like the one in my dream.

"Ah there it is!" John looked up and saw Meeko playing with the shining object. He reached his hand out for it, but Meeko held it closer to his chest and shook his head. "May I please have my compass back?" Meeko shook his head again and started to gnaw on the foreign object. John looked at me, "A little help please?"

I just shrugged, "Meeko, please give him back his arrow." The children looked at me in confusion.

"Alright how about this," John pulled out a box that said cookies on them from his bag and took one out. "I will give you this cookie for the compass." Meeko considered the deal for a moment and then nodded, taking the cookie from the man and handing over the circle. Meeko ate the cookie on my shoulder as Flit entertained the kids by flying over them and doing tricks in the air. "Nice friends you have." The man whispered under his breath.

"They are very close friends, yes," I wanted to groan at this man and I hadn't even known him for twenty minutes. He seemed to be the kind of man who thought that the only type of people who were people were the people who looked and thought like him.

The rest of the class with the troop went smoothly as we described what we would be doing the rest of the year. The class finished a little after five and the children went home.

John smiled at me from over his shoulder as he put his objects back into his bag, "I'll see you same time Wednesday?"

"I guess so," I almost groaned, the class met every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

"You don't like me do you?" John asked as he saw the look of annoyance flash on my face.

"It's not that I don't like you, it's that I don't like your attitude towards the wilderness. I know every rock and tree and creature has a life, has a spirit, has a name yet you talk about them as if they are just objects like your maps and compasses," John raised an eyebrow at me as I spoke.

"Alright then," John paused for a moment, surprised at my statement. "Next class you can teach and show the kiddos how everything matters in your circle of life." I couldn't tell if he was sincere in his offer or if there was a hint of hostility. He started to head to the door and paused. "Pocahontas, right?" I nodded. "It was nice to meet you."

I watched as the man walked out of the library, Meeko perched on my shoulder with Flit by my ear. I turned to Meeko to see him hiding something in his hands. "What's that?" Meeko smiled up at me smugly as he held out a circle made out of a type of metal and held an arrow in the middle. Meeko took John Smith's compass.

Magic mirror

"Wait! You can't really be thinking of leaving me in here!" I shouted as Snow White stuck me on the door of her locker. Every single daughter in the queen's family had at least taken me home with them at the end of the school day.

"Don't worry," Snow smiled at me. "It's only for the whole school year. Besides all you need to worry about is making sure that you know that I'm the fairest of them all."

"But!" Snow shut the locker.

Drizella

"Cinderella!" I yelled, the girl was being lazy instead of bringing my books out of the school like she was supposed to, she was off lolly gagging with the detestable Belle.

"Do you ever think we're too hard on Cinderella?" Anastasia questioned, looking down at her hands as she wrung them.

"Not hard enough," I replied honestly."If you want to carry around your own books, be my guest, but Prince Charming will most certainly not have to worry about _my_ hands being all red and hard from labor!"

Just then Cinderella finally came out of the school with our books. As she was walking down she clumsily lost one of her shoes on the steps of the palace sized staircase. Cinderella quickly ran back to retrieve the missing article. After she finally finished her meaningless task she brought our books over to us. She handed the objects to us.

I reached over to take mine and instead pushed her into the mud, "Oh look at the little princess!" I snarled at the girl sitting in the mud.

Anastasia looked uncomfortable and stared at Cinderella in pity, what was her problem?

I ordered the coach driver to begin leaving.

"Wait!"Cinderella yelled to us and began running after. "Wait you forgot me! Please come back!"

"Fat chance!" I yelled back at her. "We have to meet up with Snow anyway!"

The coach continued to pull away.

Alice

"Curiouser and curiouser," I said.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked as she climbed into the car.

"I mean the school. Every where I turn there seemed to be something, I don't know how to explain it well um... magical!"

"It's a school for the magical," Wendy explained and put the key in the ignition. "It's for people like us. Neverland for me and Wonderland a for you."

"Oh," I said, "But still it's not everday you can say, 'hello my name is Alice. I go to a school with faries and mermaids.'"

"Fair enough," My sister replied.

"Hey where are we going?"

"The House of Mouse," Wendy answered and drove out of the parking lot.

"What's that."

"It's this really cool place on Main Street U.S.A."

"Oh... We're not going to the elephant graveyard right? Because Zazu can tell you there is nothing interesting about almost getting your bones chewed on by hyenas."

"No silly, we really are going to the House of Mouse."

"Well I had to make sure considering the way you said 'I know this really cool place,'" I put quiet simply.

My sister rolled her eyes. "Why do you always make something so simple so complicated?" Wendy questioned

"Well there is no fun in making simple things more simple. However there is loads of fun in making simple things complicated."

After about fifteen minutes of driving and fighting for rights to the cd that should play. Wendy and I arrived at the House of Mouse. It was the most curious place I had ever seen. They had lamps all in the shape of Principal Mickey's head. Our principal seemed to be a reoccurring theme in this club. Chairs, tables, and even plants were all in the shape of the famous mouse. I peeked inside the room so I could catch glimpses of some of the guests. Ariel and King Triton, Baloo and Mowgli, and Wreck-It Ralph with Vanellope were just a few of the guests.

A duck at a table with a guest book was busy trying to get autographs from almost every visitor that came to her desk. "Simba, can I get a foot print for my autograph book?" The chipper duck questioned.

The lion nodded as the duck held out ink oil and an autograph book.

"I hope she doesn't do that to us too," I whispered to Wendy.

"Oh she does that to everybody," My sister said. "Incase they become famous."

"Well that will never be us," I said.

"You never know "Wendy said. "Maybe someday somebody will write down our adventures."

"I doubt it." I giggled at the possibility. "Well they would have to be two rather large books."

We continued to wait. Hopefully we would be inside soon.

Mrs. Potts

A yell of frustration broke through my thoughts as I mentally prepared the meal for dinner. Oh dear, Chip sat on the table and tried to balance a pencil in his mouth. "Are you alright?" I bounced in the direction he was as he tried to complete his homework.

"Not really Mama. I'm so much slower than everyone else," Chip tried to speak as he held the pencil. He ended up giving up and placing the pencil on the table. "Everyone thinks that I'm weird because I'm a cup. They even called me broken."

A flare of anger shot through me, "You are perfect Chip, just the way you are."

"It would be easier for me if I was human though," Chip had never looked so remorseful at being a cup before.

"Someday you will be, I promise," I kissed the top of his rim. "How did school go today? What did you learn?"

"I learned my ABC's!" Chip grinned and began from the beginning of the alphabet, "A, B, C, D, E, F, G-" A noise from outside interrupted my little cup as the master came into the palace followed by Lumiere.

"How was school?" I called out, expecting a grunt or a distant fine as a response.

"It was ok," The master replied as he sat on his chair in front of the fire. He just stared at the flames, a thoughtful look on his face. It was filled with hope, but also fear.

Lumiere danced into the room and spun me a few times, "It was more than ok, it was tres magnifique!"

I chuckled at the candlestick's response, "Anything interesting happen?"

"He met a girl!" Lumiere danced his way over to Chip who looked at the older servant with curiosity.

"Oh really?" I turned to the master and he just shrugged, a small smile on his face that faded away.

"But she's so beautiful, and I'm so… Well look at me, I'm just a monster," The master just stared at the ground. His face had a glow when he spoke of this girl, it was now back to the glare.

"You have to help her to see past all that," I hopped off of the table and over to where the master sat.

"I don't know how," He grumbled as he unzipped his backpack and used it as a distraction.

"Well you can start by straitening yourself out, act more like a gentleman!" I told him with a stern voice, he automatically quit slouching in his chair and sat up.

"Invite her to dine with you," Lumiere piped up. "She could be our guest!"

I could see the master consider it, "Maybe, just maybe." He got out of his chair and started to walk out of the room with his backpack.

"Where are you going?" Chip asked from the table as he tried to pick up the pencil with his mouth again.

"To the west wing to do my homework," The master disappeared after answering the question.

Lumiere and I stood silently for a few moments before he spoke up, "The master is going to do his homework? But he never does his homework."

I grinned to myself, "Maybe he's just found someone he wants to impress."

I could see Lumiere brighten at the prospect, "We'll be human again before his senior year!"

"These things take time," I reminded the candlestick.

"You should have seen her Mrs. Potts! She was just wonderful! She is so beautiful, kind, caring, and a wonderful student! She's in my advance French class!" Lumiere described her to me as I hopped back up to Chip.

"That's wonderful," I stopped for a second and turned back to the candlestick. "What is this girl's name?"

"Belle," Lumiere laughed, "Ironically it's Belle."

"Her name means beauty," I thought about how Lumiere had spoken of Belle maybe she was beautiful inside and out. "Now Chip what about the rest of that alphabet?"

Chip grinned as he dropped the pencil, "Where were we? Oh yea G, H, I, J, K, L-"

I shared a look at Lumiere as Chip continued saying the alphabet, I couldn't wait to meet this girl, to meet the master's Belle.

Tiana

As always I was ten minutes late to arriving at the restraunt Joe's Diner. Joe stood flipping hot cakes on the stove. "Girl you ten minutes late again." Joe said giving me an angry grin. "You knows I could fire yous now!"

"You wouldn't do that Joe," I said as I threw on my apron.

"And why wouldn't I?" He questioned.

"Well for one you're too nice and second I'm the only waitress you've got."

"De last parts true," Joe said. "But I don't knows about de first part."

I rolled my eyes, Joe was just giving me his daily bitterness. "Fire me if you like Joe, but then you'll have to wait all these tables by yourself."

"Well what you waiting for girl gets to work."

I walk over to the first table laughing at how easy it was to set Joe straight. "I don't play you to laugh," Joe yelled.

"You barely pay me at all!" I answered, I continued over to the table."Welcome to Joe's Diner."

"Girl it's us!" It was my friends from school.

"Hey what's y'all doing here?"

"We came to ask you to come to this dance with us. It's close to the Haunted Mansion."

"No I don't think so, I'm working."

"Girl don't you ever take a day off?"

"Not since I was twelve," I replied. I quickly walked off to go help paying customers. "Hello, welcome to Joe's Diner." I said and began to write down their order.

Aladdin

"Come on Abu. We need to find food."

My monkey looked at his stomach and then at a melon on one of the market seller's carts. Abu snatched a melon off of the cart, then began to take another and another!

"Abu stop!" I tried to get him to listen, but it was too late for the whole cart tumbled over with melons falling everywhere. The market seller started to yell as I picked up my monkey. Abu was clinging onto two of the melons for dear life.

After I grabbed him I started to run, "Stop thief!"

"Vandal!"

"Out rage!"

"Scandal!" The market place visitors started to yell.

"One jump ahead of the bread line. One swing ahead of the sword. I steal only what I can't afford, that's everything!" I began to sing for some reason since I moved to this Disneyland place everyone randomly burst out into song. "Just a little snack guys"

"Rip him open take it back guys!" Just because they were singing their warnings didn't make them any nicer.

"You're my only friend Abu!"

"Hoo!" Random harem girls entered and began to distract the angry crowd. Abu and I quickly made our escape.

"That was close," I told him, then of course the angry villagers found us. "Here we go again," I groaned. "One jump ahead of the bread line!"

The Evil Queen

I paced back and forth, Snow should have been home an hour ago. I checked the time yet again, it was six in the evening. The apple pork chops sat in the oven, keeping them warm. I really hoped that she wasn't out with the practically brainless prince Ferdinand. He has no personality besides the naïve boy role.

Snow and I had agreed that she would be home no later than five o'clock, now here I was trying not to pull my hair out at the kitchen table. I truly understood now why parents went gray at such early ages, the stress of not knowing where their child was could send a person into a mental break down.

My friend Gothel never has this problem since her daughter spends her time up in a tower, but I don't want that for Snow. I want Snow to be free and to choose her own decisions wisely. I picked up a phone and called Snow again, it rang three times and went to voice mail.

I paced the floor until I remembered a wall mirror that I didn't usually use due to spending most of my time with my original mirror. I tried not to run to the mirror that sat in the back of my closet. I sent a spell through it, bringing the spirit back into the mirror. A purple face lit up, "Yes my queen?" A woman's voice spoke through.

"Mirror mirror don't you mime, where is my daughter spending her time?" I asked quickly, the spirit could hear my frustration and showed me my Snow. Snow was sitting in a car texting with her friends. I recognized everyone in the car. Mulan sat in the back quietly. I felt bad for the girl. She never seemed to fit in. She was always quiet, but very polite and kind. Snow was currently jabbering on about classes and teachers like a normal teenage girl.

"Did you see Gaston this year?" Snow asked Anastasia who nodded happily. "He is really cute. I mean he has biceps to spare! Oh if only his one song was for me." Snow smiled and leaned back in her seat. I tried to calm myself as I heard her speak this way about a teacher. He was much older than her, not to mention he didn't have the best reputation.

Mulan tried to stay interested in the conversation, but it irritated her. I could see from her face that she couldn't care less about the archery teacher. "I mean Ferdinand is much better than Gaston anyway. Plus Ferdinand is much younger."

"Ferdinand is a prince, but Gaston is just wow," Snow shrugged. "Age is but a number right? Gaston has been known to overlook that every now and again."

Mulan stared at my daughter in surprise, "He's a teacher, you're a student. If principal Mouse found out he would suspend you and fire Gaston!"

"It's not like our principal doesn't have something going on with our vice principal, if anyone should be fired it should be those two," Snow paused to text somebody back. I frowned at my daughter's tone. Mickey and Minnie had been more than fair to all of us, yet she was rude to them. "I mean seriously shouldn't that be a crime to date coworkers? It should definitely be a crime to date at that age!" Anastasia and Drizella nodded with my daughter's rant.

Mulan shook her head, "I really think that those two love each other. I think that they deserve each other." I nodded when Mulan stood up for the two mice. It was no secret in Disneyland that Mickey and Minnie had feelings for one another.

"Eww that would be like my stepmother dating, just gross!" I raised my hand towards the glass of the mirror to release the spirit from inside, I didn't want to see any more.

"Talking about your stepmother, weren't you supposed to be home an hour ago?" Mulan asked as she looked at a watch.

Snow looked at her phone, "I probably should go home. If I don't she may lock me in a dungeon and throw away the key."

I released the spirit and sat on my bed feeling rejected. This was the year that it would change. This was the year that Snow will become my little princess again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi ya folks! We finally decided to update. This is one of our longest, and in our opinions, best chapters of the story so far. Sorry for the long wait, but hey it was shorter than when we disappeared for a month! So for your wait you have earned this extra long chapter. We didn't mean to make it this long, but when the story gets good you just have to continue it. We hope you enjoy. We hope you have a wonderful labor day! P.S. to dramaqueen5611 your wish has been granted by the genie of the lamp! Actually Meg's section was written the day before you reviewed ironically. And about the contest, instead of this contest, just comment any character you'd like to see and we'll try to work them into the plot. Remember to review and let us know what you think of the story! Thanks and be sure to sing the House of Mouse theme song while you read this chapter, we know we did! :) **

Aurora

I took my time as I strolled through the woods. This was the only time I had away for home besides my time at school. Most girls my age would go to parties or play an after school sport, but I was required to head directly home. I was never aloud to meet anybody outside of school, and even the people I met at school then I was never aloud to meet them after our classes ended. There was only a little more than a handful of people who even dared to talk to me.

I strolled down the road as I remembered my first day of school ever. A girl named Snow White had approached me, she seemed nice. She even offered me an apple. We slowly bonded over our love for forest animals and singing about finding our true loves.

We also both weren't morning people as well. I wasn't because it was hard to get up. I preferred to stay in my dreams where I had met a prince. Snow wasn't because she hated, I mean hated, talking to her "cruel"stepmother. I often questioned Snow about why she hated her stepmother.

On a rare day she had actually given me an answer. "When I was very young and innocent, I was spending the day with my real mother. This was before she had died. She was sowing by the fire and explained the story of how she had always wished for a perfect child, it wasn't me that she described, it was my sister Rose Red. Rose Red had the perfect looks and perfect smile. She always knew fashion and didn't have a single wrinkle on her face. She had perfect eyesight while I wore glasses. Mother was embarrassed that I came from her. After my perfect sister I didn't seem to amount to much and was punished for it. I was treated like the imperfect girl they claimed that I was. They made me cook and clean the house from top to bottom. I swear it was worse than Cinderella even..." A lump formed in Snow's throat, but somehow I knew.

"Oh Snow." I leaned over and hugged her.

She then continued,"Anyway I was treated as if I was a worthless dog most of the time. I wished my sister had never existed! Well I eventually got what I wished for." Snow paused for a moment. I slowly patted her back as she related to me how her sister had died and she thought it was her fault. Snow had finally recovered from her sobbing and she continued. "It was a loose the tragic event. My mother refused to admit that she had lost her perfect daughter. So for my mother I became her. I got rid of my glasses and started dressing like Rose Red. I became a bully in school and continued the group my sister started, the one that hated me, but I knew it made Mom happy though."

Snow had been trustworthy and we became secret friends so no one would know her secret. Snow eventually told me that she didn't hate her stepmother, but didn't want her to get hurt by Snow's wishes. So Snow became the only friend I had. As I finished my thought I nearly ran into a tree. "Oh," I said to myself. I stopped my dilly dallying and continued on the path home.

Meg

"So wonder boy, how'd your first day go?" I asked as Hercules walked into the room with his backpack.

"It was great," Hercules took a sip from his water bottle. "I'm thinking about going out for a sport."

I looked up a little surprised at his comment, "Really?"

"Yea, one of my teachers recommended that I should go out for football, I thought that it might be fun," Hercules sat next to me on the couch. "How was your day?"

I tried not to groan, the princess group as they liked to be called decided to make me their new 'project.'

"Oh it was fine, almost wish that I could sell my soul to Hades to get out of it though," I sighed and laid my head on Hercules's shoulder.

"Why do you say that?" Hercules watched me in concern.

"The only person I know there is you. I only get to see you during lunch and now I have the princesses trying to make me into one of them," I rolled my eyes as I thought of Snow White and her minions' enthusiasm of turning me from zero to hero. "They want to make me into someone I'm not."

"If you want I can talk to them," Hercules was a sweet guy, but I couldn't have him fighting my battles for me.

"That would cause more problems than solutions. Thanks for the offer though," I could already imagine Hercules going up to the table of girls and how wide their eyes would get. "I don't need every girl at that table forming a crush on you."

Hercules chuckled at my comment, "I don't see that as a problem. I'm more afraid of the men who will try to follow you home."

"What men? The only man I saw at that school is you, the others are just boys," I winked in his direction and gave him a smile. "Plus none of them would try, I wouldn't give them the chance and they'd probably be afraid of you coming after them."

"That I would," Herc smirked at the idea. "So what do you think of my trying out for football?"

"I think it's a great idea, you big lug," I thought about the massive pile of homework I had waiting in my bag for me. "I should probably start on homework."

"Well we-" The phone from the other room interrupted Herc's reply. Zeus had decided that it would be easier to contact us through a phone then sending Hermes to us and forced us to get one once we moved to Disneyland. "I'll get that." The big lug stood up and ran for the phone, his eagerness showing on his face, that boy was quite a boy scout. "Hello?" Hercules grinned, "She's right here."

He tried to hand me the phone, but I shook my head adamantly, Hercules threw the phone on me and sat back on the couch, "Hello?" I answered awkwardly on the phone trying to figure out who would be wanting to speak to me.

"Meg?" I sighed as the voice of Snow White herself came over the phone. "Hey it's Snow. We are all trying out for the cheerleading team tomorrow and I wanted to make sure you knew what to wear to try outs."

I groaned at the prospect of becoming a cheerleader, "You know, that isn't exactly my forte and all. I think I'll pass. Find yourself another girl."

"Come on Meg, it'll be fun!" Snow's enthusiastic voice didn't leave much room for arguing. "Plus cheerleaders get to go to all the football games and watch the football stars, those hunks!"

I looked down at the floor thoughtfully, it's not that I didn't trust Hercules, it was that I didn't trust the other females and once Hercules made the football team he'd have cheerleaders all over him. I'd seen how women chased him back in Greece, if he became a football star it would happen all over again. At least if I was one of them I could stake my claim this time.

"You know what, I've changed my mind. I'll be there," After an excruciating ten minutes of Snow telling me exactly what to wear I was about to hang up the phone.

"Meg, before we hang up who was that guy who answered the phone?" Snow asked with a giggle, I could imagine her tossing her hair as she walked up to Herc, not on my watch she won't.

"That was my boyfriend," I hung up, not giving her time to respond. I glared at Hercules's who just watched me sheepishly.

"Not good news?" He finally asked after a few minutes.

"Hades definitely would be better than this," I shivered at the prospect of ever having to work with Hades ever again. "Thanks to you wonder boy, I'll be trying out to be a cheerleader."

Herc thought this through and frowned, "Cheerleader as in short skirts, pom poms, and men constantly chasing after you?"

"Give me a Y, give me an E, give me a S. What does that spell? Yes, hip hip horray," A layer of annoyance darkened my voice as I spoke.

"Why'd you agree to that, not that I mind, but why?" Hercules stuttered over his words.

I smiled at his unease, "Why? Do you have a problem with me being a cheerleader?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean kind of," Hercules's voice shook as he tried to find an acceptable answer.

"You're adorable when you're flustered," I kissed his cheek and as I did the doorbell rang. "Expecting company?"

"Not me," Hercules got off the couch and walked over to the door to see Phil standing there. "Hey Phil, how are your hero classes at the high school going?" Somehow Phil had become a teacher and his class was often a popular one that were usually filled the first day of registration.

"They were fine, not much talent yet. But hey, what do I know? I didn't think you were much talent when you first showed up at my door, but look where you are now! Hey kid! I heard about the football gig, great work. Day one and you're already working your way up the food chain. You'll have girls from miles around at your door step and-," Phil finally looked around the room as Herc let him in and saw me sitting on the couch. "Oh umm…"

"Nice to see you too Phil," I rolled my eyes at his uncomfortable look at me.

"I didn't mean it like that sister, just that," Phil looked at Hercules then back at me, afraid that he had started a possible fight between us.

"I know what you mean, wonder boy here will soon get another crowd of crazy fan girls, been there done that," Hercules smiled at me for understanding.

"We have to get you back into training!" Phil pulled out a clipboard from a bag he was carrying. "We have to watch what you eat again, carbo-loading, running miles around the track, and two words never giving up!"

I smirked and giggled behind my hand at Phil's use of three words instead of two. Herc saved Greece hundreds of times, playing football would be nothing compared to that.

"You'll see. We'll have you as quarterback! You'll be the kind who wins trophies You won't settle for low fees! At least semi-pro fees!"

I coughed to get the satyr's attention, "It's high school football, not the professionals, Herc will be fine the way he is."

"But he could be even better than fine! He could obviate the other team! Conquer them all! He could be a star!" Phil started to rattle on and on.

"I think he already is a star," I winked in wonder boy's direction who still blushed every time I praised him. "I'm off to do my homework, have fun with training." I walked out of the room still thinking about Hercules and becoming a football star, maybe just maybe having the girls turn me from zero to hero wouldn't be that bad after all.

Minnie

"Everything's already to go. Hit it Horace!" I spoke into my microphone as Mickey introduced the next cartoon. I stared out into the crowd from behind the safety of the curtain. I couldn't help, but smile as I saw the faces of students that I had recognized. The students always seemed to enjoy it here and even came back once they graduated.

I watched until I heard the opening music and turned back to my clip board, first I have to pay the bills for the screen, then I will need to prepare everyone's checks, and – my attention was diverted as I heard a very familiar voice, my own. "Yoo hoo boys! Lovely day." I blushed and looked back down to my clipboard. I flipped to the schedule and saw that it was in fact Mickey's Rival Returns that played on the screen.

Mickey's Rival Returns had been one of my favorite cartoons to film. Any cartoon that had me and Mickey in it as a couple was one of my favorites. I thought back to when it had been first filmed. It had been 13 years ago, but it felt like yesterday. Mickey and I had been working together on cartoons ever since I could remember. I had always been his leading lady, at least on screen that is. Off screen, well let's just say I was working on it.

I went back to my list of things to do when I overheard myself ask, "One lump or two?"

I flinched as a man's voice spoke into my ear, "Baby I didn't mean literal sugar." I glanced up to see the biggest rat in Disneyland, Mortimer Mouse.

"What are you doing here?" I held back a groan and the urge to whack him with my clipboard as he tried to put his arm around me.

"Well with the beginning of the new school year I wanted to point out could be the beginning of a new us," Mortimer tore the clipboard away from me. "Just imagine it doll, you me and a romantic sunset. What could be better?"

"I could think of several things," I pulled myself out of his embrace and tried to grab my clipboard back.

"Just think of us baby, we would make a perfect couple."

"I'll have to pass on your offer Mortimer," I couldn't help, but glance back at the stage where Mickey should be introducing the next cartoon.

Mortimer followed the direction of my glance and smirked at me, "What does that rat have that I don't?" Mortimer asked as he held the clipboard out of my reach. "I'm handsome, athletic, and everything that a mouse like you could wish for."

"I believe the lady said that she would pass," Mickey's voice interrupted Mortimer's rant. We both looked back at the voice to see Mickey walk over to us from the stage and the introduction of the cartoon started to play. At least everything on stage was running smoothly.

"This is none of your concern. She's just playing hard to get," Mortimer gave Mickey a pitied look as if his statement was obvious. His voice was layered with a claim to me.

Mickey's face went red all the way up to the top of his ears. I really hoped that the cartoon that was playing was a long one, or else I'd have to get Donald to go on stage for him.

"You don't like her anyway, why should you care who she has an interest in?" Mortimer's arrogant voice was beginning to give me a headache.

"What are you even doing here Mortimer?" I changed the subject as I saw Mickey's hands clench into fists.

"To talk to you doll face, also to go on as your headliner." Mortimer pulled out a poster from his pocket, it showed a picture of him and above his face in bold yellow letters it read, "Mortimer the magnificent once in a life time performance!" On the bottom in a small print it had a list of disclaimers. "This performance may cause any breaking of slippers, bowling shoes, tennis shoes, cleats, high heels, dress shoes, and any other type of foot ware. As well as princes being turned into beasts, poisoning of any fruit, changing from a street rat into a prince, any uncontrollable sleeping spells, being eaten by whales, losing of one's voice, being turned into the size of one's thumb, and it is very likely that you will form a crush upon this humble magician. We are not responsible for any of these symptoms."

"You can't perform here!" Mickey yelled, I motioned him to be quieter as I looked out at the audience who was laughing at the cartoon.

"Oh contraire, Pete already approved my act since O'malley and the Alley Cats had to cancel," Mortimer grinned in triumph.

"What do you mean? I haven't heard about this," With Mortimer distracted, I grabbed my clipboard from him and looked through my paperwork. I flipped to the back where a letter that I had yet to open yet sat. I glared at it, already knowing what it most likely said.

"You-"

I interrupted Mickey, "The cartoon is ending. You go on stage and introduce Huey, Dewey, and Louie. I'll take care of this." He gave me a doubtful, almost apologetic look as I pushed him over to the stage.

"Now that he's gone we can get back to where we were," Mortimer smiled at me.

"Actually," I hated to do this, but I had no choice. "I'm sorry Mortimer. It's just show biz you know, but you can't perform here tonight, We already have a very talented person who is performing and we just don't have time in our show for you."

"Really and who would that be?" Mortimer asked as he huffed out his chest.

"Daisy!" I called out for the duck, she was in front of us in a second holding a trumpet in one hand, a wand in the other, and an accordion between the other two items.

"Really?" Daisy asked in a surprised voice. "Because I've been working on this really good act. It's called Daisy the one duck band, featuring a little light show with magic and all."

"Yes, of course. I'm so eager to see it," I tried to smile sincerely.

Mortimer huffed, "I can tell when I'm not wanted, but this is not the last you will see of me. Mortimer the Magnificent!" The rat threw a small circle at the floor that made a purple smoke rise out of it. After the smoke cleared out of the room Mortimer was still standing there. "That's odd, usually I disappear when I do that." The rat ran out of the room yelling that he would be back.

I turned back to Daisy who was already dressed in a marching band costume, it was a very bright pink, "Do you think that I should come on stage in a marching form or maybe I should just appear in the middle of it out of nowhere or oh even better I could come down from a wire!" Daisy thought through her ideas, getting more elaborate with everyone.

I took out my microphone and spoke into it, sending it into the earpiece Mickey wore, explaining the change in plans. He soon after introduced Daisy to the stage. She gladly ran on as he walked off. I could hear her begin and tried not to roll my eyes. She was my best friend, but sometimes she had a way of being over the top.

Mickey walked over to me, "Are you alright?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I could see the worry behind his eyes as I replied.

"Well, Mortimer will not be allowed around here anymore," Mickey stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. "I won't allow him to harm you."

"Mortimer is just all talk, he'd never hurt me," I tried to make it sound convincing, although I wasn't sure my point got across.

"He was right about one thing though," Mickey's voice was almost a whisper.

"What?" I asked surprised, what could Mortimer Mouse be right about?

"I mean, I shouldn't care about who you have an interest in. I just get all protective of you Minnie. I don't know what I would do if someone hurt you," Mickey continued looking at the ground.

I smiled at him and took his hand in my own, "No one will hurt me Mickey, definitely not Mortimer. I don't like him, I can barely tolerate him."

Mickey squeezed my hand as we heard Daisy finally come to an end, "You do know that you're one of my best friends Minnie?"

"You're one of my best friends too," I replied and watched as he went back onto stage. I felt ash in my mouth as I called Mickey a best friend. He honestly was one of my best friends, but friend didn't seem to cover all that I felt for him.

Tinkerbell

"Bravo!" I yelled as Daisy exited the stage. She had just managed to preform 20 minutes of entertainment in just 5. She even managed to add a dedication to America with a sparkler finale.

"She's pretty good," My boyfriend Terence was about my size and had sunny blond hair with a bright white smile and a disposition as he noticed my slow glances towards him. He smiled, "What are you thinking about?" He asked, it hadn't been until now that I realized that I had been staring at him.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you," I said as my face began blushing.

"No, you have it all mixed up. I'm the lucky one," Terence said. I blushed even more. He was so sweet. "You know what, you look good in pink," Terence giggled at all the blushing I had done in the past few minutes. He leaned over and kissed me, suddenly fireworks started up out of no where, and I wondered if Daisy's left over sparklers had gone off, but when I opened my eyes and realized it wasn't from the House of Mouse at all, but instead it was Terence and our lips slowly pulled apart. I found out we had floated off of our table. Terence gestured for me to take his hand as he lead us back down to the table.

"Hmm... I'm not the only one who looks good in pink," I smirked as I caught a glimpse of my boyfriend who had completely turned scarlet as a couple of guest look a little entertained about our floating into the air, most of them were just staring speechlessly at us. The Blue Fairy sat laughing with her son Pinocchio, and her husband Gepetto, at our reaction to all of the attention.

"Hello Tinkerbell. Hello Terence," The fairy said happily. I waved shyly to her. "Are you enjoying the show that much?" Blue teased.

When we finally reach our table it took all we had to ignore the glances. After a couple of cartoons the glances died down. Then came Clarabelle Cow's segment Main Street Gossip. What else should she bring up, but the couple cam. A clip of Terence and I kissing in the restaurant showed up on the huge screen. A second after the clip started we both hid under a napkin where we became as pink as could be.

Wendy

I tried not to sigh as I watched Tinkerbell kiss Terence as Clarabelle spoke about main street gossip. My sister watched me very concerned.

"Are you alright, Wendy?" Alice asked as I pretended not to look at the screen.

"Of course, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked as the two lovers hid underneath their napkin.

"Because the girl who caused you to break up with Pan is currently having no issues with replacing him," Alice tried not to glare at Tinkerbelle.

"To each her own," I tried not to look depressed. I truly had cared for Peter, but when I found out that he was dating Tinkerbelle I just couldn't be with him anymore. Now watching as Tinkerbelle obviously was over him hurt because he still had a hold on my heart. "It doesn't matter, let Tinkerbelle do whatever she wants. She never liked me anyway."

"Why was that?" Alice, the ever so curious one, asked.

"Looking back it was plain and simple jealousy, at the time though I didn't know." I smiled again as Goofy came up to us with our food.

"Here ya go!" He chuckled as he placed our food in front of us.

"Thank you Goofy," I was surprised. The first time that I ever went to the House of Mouse was on a date with Peter and Goofy had spilled the spaghetti all over Peter's lap. I always saw Goofy accidentally trip and spill the food, oddly he didn't have a problem this time.

"Enjoy your meal, our new waiter will bring you your check," Goofy walked off but then tripped over the three little pigs and ended up in Maleficent's stew. "Oh gosh, sorry I didn't see ya there!"

"You incompetent fool," Maleficent used her magic and sent poor Goofy into one of the plants, his trademarked scream accompanied him.

"Curiouser and curiouser," My younger sister pointed out as she watched this take place. "This place is even more unbelievable than our school."

"Seeing as it is run by the same people who own our school that makes sense," Mickey came back onto the stage and introduced another cartoon. For some reason it looked as if something was on his mind. He sounded a little uneasy and looked flustered.

"He looks really embarrassed," Alice pointed out.

"He does," I agreed and began to eat the daily special, the fried Tiki Room delight. It was fried chicken with a side of mash potatoes and corn.

After watching a few cartoons a boy my age walked up to our table with the check. He had brown hair and clear blue eyes. "Hi, I'm Edward and I'm here to check you, I uh mean give you your check." I blushed as he looked at me. Something about him called out to me, what it was I'm not sure.

Alice smiled as she watched us, "Hi I'm Alice and this is my sister Wendy and yes she is single."

I glared at my nosey sister and took the check from the boy. I placed the money inside the check and handed it back to the boy.

"So do you come here often?" Edward asked casually. I tried to shake him out of my head, but I just felt like I knew him although I had never met him before.

"Occasionally after school," I smiled up at him.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you then," Edward took the check back. "I just started working here. Today is my first day so Goofy started me off with the simple thing of taking checks. I just moved to Disneyland a few days ago. I don't really know many people."

"Well you know me now," I laughed as the smile on his face grew wider.

"I do, I don't know how, but I feel like I know you Ms. Wendy," Edward spoke the words that I couldn't.

"I know what you mean," I tried to ignore my sister as she hummed the music to Once Upon a Dream.

"Would you like to go on a date with me Thursday night? I know that we just met and all, but I really would like to spend more time with you."

My stomach dropped, the last time I agreed to go out with a guy I fell in love and then he broke my heart.

"She'd love too!" Alice spoke up for me, "I'll give you her number and you can call her and get it all set up." Alice grabbed the check from him and wrote my number down on it with a pen. Edward said good bye and then walked off with a skip in his step.

"Why did you do that?" I could feel the blush on my cheeks.

"Because if Tink can get over Peter Pan, you can too!" Alice crossed her arms in determination.

"And what if he cheats on me like Peter? We barely know the guy!" This night couldn't get any more complicated.

"I saw the way he looked at you and how you looked at him, trust me Wendy, there is no way that guy will ever cheat on you," Alice took a sip of her tea. "And if he does I'll just push him down a rabbit hole.

I chuckled at my little sister, "You would, wouldn't you?"

"What's the worst that can happen if you go?" Alice asked.

"I guess you have a point," I hid back the real answer. The worst that could happen is that I risk my heart again and this time it breaks permanently.

Ariel

I calmly waited for my human friend Cinderella. She and I had become friends over the summer after she saved me when I got beached on the shore. After that we had become best friends.

Cinderella and I would hang out everyday. That is is when Cinderella was able to talk her stepsisters and that horrible Snow White into visiting the Rivers of America, where I live. They would busy themselves with talk of marrying princes.

Cinderella and I would sneak off to a secret place only she and I knew outside of Fantasyland. It was a place hidden by orange grove trees. The place looked like it was originally a part of Fantasyland, but this place had fallen into decay. It seemed abandoned, the closest sign of life was the Beast's castle on the opposite side of the park towards the end of the orange groves at the opening of this peculiar place. Luckily he wasn't home.

Everyday that summer we went to this wondrous place to explore. One day on our daily exploration the little river way I would travel on ended while Cinderella walked on the little path way, for most mermaids this would mean the end of our travels, but not for Cinderella and me! When we reached the end of the water way Cinderella found a human object called a wheelchair and seated me in. So for a good amount of the summer I was wheeled around on land. We would explore many objects and places.

Often we would explore an old abandoned theater that had been dubbed the name Fantasyland Theatre. The place had some of the coolest human stuff that I'd ever seen. I was especially interested with the device Cinderella called a curtain. I love the magic of the opening and closing of the cloth by a simple rope. It is much simpler than our bubble curtain back home, I would think to myself and then cringe at the thought of all the poor fish who had to blow all those bubbles.

Today's expedition would be particularly special. Cinderella's friend Belle would be joining us. I couldn't wait to meet her after how much Cinderella talked about her. She also said that Belle might be able to add some insight to the quest.

As I waited I began to hum my theme song, since everyone in Disneyland had one, in a way it was a requirement. As my song started to pick up tempo an orchestra, that strangely could not be seen, could be heard. When I first moved here and started to sing songs the orchestra terrified me, but it started to grow on me now. As my song came to its conclusion I could see Cinderella walk over with a girl who had brown hair tied with a blue bow and a book under her left arm. As they walked over I waved and the orchestra finally calmed down.

"Hello Ariel!" Cinderella greeted me with a curtsy. "This is my other best friend Belle."

"Bon jour," Belle said and curtsied as well. "You're just like they described in the books."

"What book?" I asked, looking puzzled.

"The Little Mermaid by Hans Christian Anderson," Belle answered.

"That wasn't me, that was my aunt Pearl. That's another reason my father doesn't like me visiting the human world," I said turning my back on her.

"I'm very sorry," Belle quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's alright," I turned back to her. "You didn't know."

"So," Cinderella said, looking a bit uncomfortable with how the recent conversation had turned. "I brought the wheelchair."

(Fifteen minutes later)

"I remember reading about this place in a book," Belle mentioned as we walked by the entrance near the orange groves.

"This is a new addition to Disneyland, it's called the new Fantasyland. It's for more room for people to live like us, but on the day it was to open a tragic event happened. Not only did it end with the closing of new Fantasyland, but also the death of Walt Disney," I explained.

"Which is why we need to find out what happened," Cinderella said. "This won't only bring closure for Mickey, but it can also help Disneyland with our ever growing population."

"You're right," I agreed. "I believe we should start over there," I pointed over to a castle that had begun to wilt in decay, parts of it had been completely destroyed. A thunderstorm ever continuing above it, yet it never rained.

We all walked over toward the castle. Belle used the knocker three times. The door creaked open and we all slowly stepped inside. As Belle just got her foot in the doorway the door slammed shut.

We all looked around and Belle cautiously said, "I have the feeling that this is the beginning of a great mystery."

Winnie the Pooh

"goon 2 skool b book latyr!"(Gone to school, be back later!) The note on my doorstep read.

How very strange that a note should find its way to my door... Maybe it was lost!

"Are you lost little fella?" The note didn't respond. Perhaps it was shy as I was a bear it had never seen before. "You needn't be shy little note, I won't hurt you." I said reassuringly.

Still the note would not speak.

"That's alright Mr. Note, at least I think you're a Mr. Oh well, since you're here you can join me for breakfast."

As I sat eating along side the note my best friend Piglet passed by.

"Hello Piglet," I said, happy to see my best friend.

"Hello Pooh," My friend replied as he floated by my window. I turned to my new friend, the note, to see if it was as stumped as me. Piglet stopped by for a long time, but today he must of just stopped by for a short visit.

"Pooh!" Piglet yelled as he passed by my window again.

"Hello Piglet, have you stopped by for another short visit?"

"No! Pooh I need your help!"

"Well of course I'll help you! All you had to do was ask." I responded as I began to walk out to my yard, then I remembered the note.

"Keep an eye on the house Mr. Note, or Ms. Note, or little note, or Mr. Note Sr., or Ms. Note senorita."

"POOH!" Piglet yelled as he began to float away on a balloon.

"Coming Piglet," I responded as I chased after my best friend. I finally caught up with my friend. Piglet had managed to not only get him, but Rabbit as well, tangled up in the balloon's string.

"Oh my, Rabbit! I didn't know you were playing with the balloon too."

"We're not playing Pooh!I was working in my garden when Piglet and that balloon came along and caught me and my lovely carrots in this string!"

"Well why didn't you say so, Rabbit?" I asked as I untied him and Piglet from the balloon string.

"Piglet next time you bring me a scarecrow head, make it not so floating," Rabbit sneered as he walked off with the balloon.

"Sorry,"Piglet called after Rabbit. "It was the closet thing I had to a pumpkin!"

Later as Piglet and I walked back to my house, I told him about my meeting with the note. He carefully listened and then told me we should probably go see Owl to learn if the note would talk to him. I thought about it for a minute and would go home, pick up the note, and then take it to Owl, but as we arrived at my house we saw the door standing open, honey covered the room, with honey pots smashed on the floor. I looked over to the note, and saw a lot of honey covering it.

"The note must of got hungry, but it has very impolite table manners," As I was about to go tell the note about manners something emerged from the honey!

"Halfulump!"Piglet yelled as the blob headed for us.

"Oh dear!" I yelled as the blob began to get closer. Piglet quickly hid behind me, what would we do now?

Rapunzel

"Seven AM the usual morning line up," I sang out as I climbed out of bed and looked at the clock in my room. "Start on the chores and sweep till the floors all clean."

I couldn't help, but glance out my tower's window, the only connection to the outside world. At seven AM most people my age would be on their ways to school, or at least that's what my books tell me. While other kids got to go to school I was homeschooled by my mother. She made certain that I knew the knowledge the other kids did. She claimed that the outside world was a dangerous place for myself and my hair.

"Polish and wax, do laundry, mop and shine up," I swept the floor again and looked up at the clock, "Now it's like 7:15." I glanced around the tower to see my lesson plans for today. "So I'll read the books or maybe two or three," The list went on to include art class, math, hair care, more hair care, another class of hair care, another reading class, lunch, dress designing, decorating, astronomy, dance, candle making, hair care, and I'm expected to end the day with a round of hair care.

I sighed and went to the window of my tower, "Stuck in the same place, I've always been. And I'll keep wondering and wondering and wondering and wondering, when will my life begin?" I rested my head on my hands and looked out into the distance. I could hardly see it, but out in the distance there was a building, past the never ending forests sat a large building. I've heard mother mutter about it sometimes and when I asked about it she called it a school for the weak minded, I believe she said it was Fantasmic High School of the Arts. If only I could go there one day and go to classes with others as well.

First though I wanted to see the lights, every year on my birthday lights appeared, A small chameleon climbed onto my shoulder. I smiled at my best and only friend and sang out to him, "What is it like out there where they glow? Now that I'm older, Mother might just let me go." Pascal gave me an encouraging smile. He was the only one who knew about my one wish, to go see the lights. I just feel like they are meant for me. "I'm finally going to do it! I'll ask her today," I told Pascal and went on to begin my lessons.

After lunch during my astronomy lessons I heard a call from outside, "Rapunzel! Let down your hair to me."

I smiled nervously and turned to Pascal, "It's time! Don't let her see you!" Pascal ran off and hid in a secure location.

"Rapunzel, I'm not getting any younger down here!" Mother called out impatiently.

"Coming Mother," I pulled my hair out the tower and all the way down to pull her up. A few moments later Mother was in my tower with me.

She grabbed my face with her hands, "I don't know how you can do that day in and day out, it has to be absolutely exhausting."

"Not really," When she first began to climb my hair to get to the top of my home it would give me a headache, but now I hardly notice her extra weight.

"Then I don't see why it takes so long!" Mother laughed and I felt a sudden disappointment, "I'm just teasing."

"Oh alright then," I looked down at the ground trying to figure out how to phrase what I wanted. "As you know in the next couple of weeks a very important day will be coming up."

Mother distracted herself with a mirror, "Rapunzel look into the mirror and tell me what you see."

I looked and saw my mother and I, two very different people, but somehow living in our own little world.

"I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady," I smiled up at my mother, "Oh look you're here too!" My smile turned into a uncomfortable frown. "I'm just teasing, you really shouldn't take things so seriously! Your face will freeze like that!"

"Well, Mother. I was just-" I started to tell her about the lights.

Mother interrupted, "Flower, Mommy is feeling tired. Will you sing for me?"

"Of course," I ran to grab the chair and the hair brush. The quicker I sang, the quicker I could ask her my question. Mother sat in her chair and grabbed the brush from me.

She began brushing my hair as I quickly sang, "Flower gleam and glow, Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, Change the fate's design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine."

"Rapunzel!" Mother said disapprovingly and looked surprised at my haste.

"Well Mother, as I mentioned before in the next few weeks there is a pretty big event happening. You didn't really respond to it so I'll just say it out loud, it's my birthday!"

Mother smiled at me, "No, no, no I distinctly remember, we celebrated your birthday last year."

I tried not to bite my lip, "That's kind of the funny thing about birthdays, they are a yearly type of event. Mother I'm turning eighteen. What I really want for this birthday, what I've wanted for a few birthdays is the opportunity for us to go see the floating lights."

Mother smiled understandingly at me, "Oh you mean the stars."

"No," I frowned, hoping to clear up the misunderstanding. "I've charted stars like I've learned in my astronomy class. Stars are always constant. These only appear once a year, on my birthday, only on my birthday. I just can't help, but feel like they were meant for me. I need to see them Mother, not just from my window. I would like to see them in person. I need to know what they are."

Mother clucked her tongue at me, "You want to go outside?" Mother shook her head at the notion. "Oh Rapunzel, look at you as fragile as a flower, still a little sapling just a sprout. You know why we stay up in this tower."

"I know, but-" I had to get her to understand that going out once, taking the risk once wouldn't harm us.

"That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear." Mother put her hand on my shoulder as she sang and then walked away to the other side of the room. "I guess, I've always knew this day was coming. Knew that you'd want to leave the nest. Soon, but not yet!"

"But-" I knew that I could handle myself, why couldn't she see it?

"Trust me pet, mother knows best!" Mother continued to sing and started to warn me about what was out there in the world, princes yes, but wolves and humans too. "Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quick sand, cannibals, and snakes! The plague!"

"No!"

"Yes! Also large bugs, men with pointy teeth, and stop! No more! You'll just upset me!" Mother's voice plagued me, the worry she would go through if I left. "Darling, here's what I suggest! Skip the drama, stay with Mama! Mother knows best!" Mother began to point out the reasons I wouldn't survive the outside world. "Mother understands, mother's here to help you. All I have is one request," Mother stopped singing, "Rapunzel?"

"Yes?" I looked up at her, waiting for her to continue her request.

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again," Mother's voice was hard, and there was a look of possession in her eyes.

I felt disappointment set in and my stomach clenched as I agreed.

"I love you very much dear," Mother said as she kissed my forehead.

"I love you more," I looked up at her trustingly.

"I love you most," Mother hugged me and then straightened up and tapped my nose. "Don't forget it, you'll regret it. Mother knows best! I'll see you in a bit, my flower!" Mother walked over to the window and expected me to allow her to use my hair to lower her down to gather ingredients for dinner.

"Yea, I'll be here," I felt rejected and lowered my mother out the window, when will my life begin?


End file.
